Love by the Sword
by Annoying Assassin
Summary: While on a pilgrimage, two siblings encounter a maiko that helps reforge a love once lost long ago. KonoSetsu, ongoing. Please read and review.
1. The Ronin

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

* * *

Slowly emanating from a dark cavern, a shriek of fear grew increasingly louder until it could pierce the sound barrier. Leaping out of the grotto into the light of the sun was a messy haired little boy dressed in Shinto cleric garments with the back of his priestly coat ablaze. Baited by his shadow, a large red fire breathing dragon snarled with a drawn out roar accompanied by earth shuddering footsteps.

"Ne-chan, help me!"

The little boy runs past a slightly taller girl, her hair braided off to one side wearing a black hakama and gi covered in scaled armor. She grips a sword strapped to her side, a lengthily scabbard running alongside of it. Taking it in hand, she swings it once to let the sheathing fly off the beautifully shone cutting edge. With a quick flick of her wrist, the dragon was hacked into fourths while it dropped to the ground while smearing its blood along the ground.

Still running with his coat on fire he scurries past his supposed sister, and she punches him in the forehead to bowl him over onto his bottom and pat out the fire. Holding his now sore brow, he rubs it gently to ease the pain.

"Get up." The female ronin chastises him, "You're fine."

_Sakurazaki Setsuna, age fourteen_

_A wandering ronin who works as an exorcist alongside her little brother; she travels the country to help him as he goes about his pilgrimage. Very little is known about her past, but is easily recognized by her skill with her favorite Nodachi "Yuunagi". Many battles over the last few months have made her very cold and detached._

"Setsuna ne-chan," he whines "how can you be so cruel to your own brother?"

_Sakurazaki Soma, age ten_

_Little brother to Setsuna, he became a priest at an early age. He took it upon himself to start a pilgrimage to the Ise shrine to pay his respects to the sun goddess Amaterasu. Alongside his older sister, they work as exorcists to raise money for their journey. Unlike his sister he is soft spoken, recessive in his methods, and would rather solve his conflicts with words rather than with swords._

"I'm not being cruel; you just lack a spine."

**_Chapter 1 – "The Ronin"_**

In front of a large house representing the owner of a town, the mayor himself held out a packet "Here is your payment. I appreciate what you have done for us."

Her little brother graciously accepts the envelope from the old man afterward bowing respectfully, "Thank you sir."

Setsuna orders her brother "Little brother, let's make our leave."

As they turn to walk back into town, they are stopped again by the mayor "Excuse me, milady ronin."

"What is it?"

"That sword you are carrying; what is its name?"

She shoots him a frigid glare making the man recoil back in fear. Before long the two were out of sight while he regains his breath and let his heartbeat return to normal.

_What…those eyes…_

The young priest held onto his sister's arm for comfort as they strolled down the open street watching the pedestrians pass them by on the sides while shopkeepers advertising their merchandise.

"Ne-chan, you can't keep scaring people like that! People won't want to hire us if you keep scaring all our clients!"

"There will always be others."

"I love you ne-chan, but you startle me sometimes."

She shrugs him off of her, "You're being ridiculous. The mayor was very generous with his wallet so we can treat ourselves tonight; remember we can't have too much money when we travel."

"Do you mean it?" he asks with hope glittering in his round innocent eyes "Thank you, ne-chan!"

"Yes, now stop trying to cut off the circulation in my arm."

They arrive in a soup restaurant with a waitress seating them at a booth surrounding a wood stove. Sitting across from one another they waited on their meal to be brought to them.

_Dear Father,_

_Setsuna ne-chan and I are doing well. How have you and mother been doing? Has it really been three months since we started this pilgrimage? Things have been a little hard since ne-chan is a little picky about what jobs we take, and she almost seems to derive pleasure from frightening our clients._

"It looks delicious!" the boy readied a set of chopsticks.

"Eat up, don't waste anything."

_I understand that she volunteered to come along with me, but I believe she only came with me because I am very frail and she pities me. For whatever reason, I am more than grateful that she is by my side._

One of the local inebriated adult patrons passes by in a drunken stupor to have a peek on their meal. He looks to Soma who was about to stab his sticks into a well cooked potato.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Outta the way, runt; leave some for the less fortunate!"

"Please sir, I ask that you leave us in peace."

"Shut the hell up!" in blind anger, he gives Soma a hook to the face and fell to the ground with blood coming from his lips.

Setsuna looked to her brother down on the floor, cringing painfully. Just as their impromptu guest was about to stick his hand in their pot, a jagged pain filled his left hand.

She had jammed her utensils through his hand and straight into the floor to effectively nail it down. Even drunk, he felt it very clearly as he flailed about wildly screaming. Grabbing the back of his head, she shoves it against the blistering hot wood of the stove to cook him like a dumpling.

"Do you like that?" Setsuna presses the embers harder against his cheek. "Answer me, you stupid fuck!" He couldn't say anything consisting of syllables and sentences while she twisted his other arm in sadistic resentment.

_Although her violent methods aren't something I can really approve of. Ever since that day she lost her sensei in the civil uprising, she changed drastically; no longer a modest girl, but more along the lines of a crazed delinquent._

"Ne-chan…!" he sobs as he wrapped his feeble arms around her waist, "Don't hurt him any more!" the stoic girl exhales sharply, letting go of the now mutilated man who ran out of the shop still shrieking with a hole in one hand and a melted face. She combs a hand through his mess of hair and pats him on the back. Customers continued to stare in disbelief as she manages to maintain a blank expression.

"I'm sorry; I overreacted. Let's just enjoy our meal."

_Regardless, she is still my big sister and I couldn't ask for anything more; God be praised that she still cares for me._

After filling up on hearty stew, they head out to a friendly inn. The owner happily hands them a set of towels and escorts them to the natural spring in the back.

_Tonight we will be staying in Dokuro village in time for the moonlight festival. Maybe I can get ne-chan to put herself at ease; it has been so long since I have seen her crack a smile._

The siblings shared a hot spring as they let the grime of yesterday glide right off. As the swordswoman slid herself into the mineral rich water, she turns to her younger brother, his pasty white featherweight build reflecting his indifferent ideals. Soma got a rare glimpse of his sister without her armor; a lean, statuesque figure of a girl looking much more relaxed than she does hiding behind the scales and layers of her equipment.

"You're so pretty, ne-chan." Soma rests his head against her shoulder, "Mother said in a few years you could have any boy you want."

"A companion would only weigh me down. Why do you insist on being such a nuisance?"

"You never let me bathe with you!" he whines.

She turns away from him, "I don't wish to corrupt your mind with perverted ideas; you are a priest after all."

"I am your brother before I am a priest."

"And I am your sister before I am a ronin."

"Please, ne-chan! Can I at least take you to see the festival tonight?"

She places a hand on his cluttered hairstyle, "If it will stop your pestilence I will escort you. But remember, we must be back to the inn before it gets dark."

Soma planted a kiss on his sister's cheek, "Thank you, ne-chan!"

_That night, we headed out for a wonderful afternoon to celebrate the first harvest of the New Year on the full moon. With any luck I could convince ne-chan to stay another night in this wonderful village. We've done nothing but float around constantly because she breaks something important, refuses to take any of the jobs, or kills something/someone. I had a feeling that this time would be different!_

_But it seemed that I was wrong about ne-chan relaxing. Her hand never left the hilt of her sword and her eyes swept like a condor looking for its next meal; I started to lose my optimism, looking to Amaterasu for hope that I could find a way. At that moment, she had answered my prayers in the form of a delicious smelling scent catching my attention._

"Ne-chan, let's have dinner. It's getting late!"

"It is not that late, stop worrying. Just enjoy your—" a loud gurgling catches Soma's attention. He presses his ear to the lower part of Setsuna's chest plate to hear and feel a small moan and strong rumbling.

"That settles it; we will have dinner this instant!"

"Do not disquiet yourself with such things; I am fine."

"You have not been eating right for the past week! You should not have been giving me your portions!"

"I said I am fine!"

Soma resorted to filling his eyes with tears, pouting his lips, and sniffling uncontrollably. Setsuna tries her best to look away from him but kept catching him in the corner of her eye. The chaser came when he rubs his cheek up against hers while hugging her tightly.

She sighs, "Alright, I'll eat. Just stop your squalling."

Without delay, he drags her over to a table and hails a waiter. He smiles at her from across the table as a large order of chicken yakitori arrives between them. Instead of taking a skewer, he pushes the entire plate towards his sister.

"Go right ahead!"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I am full of rice and salmon at the moment; any more and I will surely explode!" he holds a stick to her lips, "We need to fill that stomach of yours!"

"Why are you doing this? This is unusual for you."

"You keep skipping on your dinners! You barely ate a thing at the stew restaurant!"

"A full stomach may slow me down; and besides, you need all the nutrition you can get."

"Enough! Please ne-chan, I don't want you to starve on my account!"

"Hmph, if you insist." As she takes a nibble of the glazed poultry, something catches her attention behind Soma.

A man was being followed by a line of girls wearing rice powder makeup and red lipstick. They were dressed in colorful kimonos and overgenerous obi as they walked in perfect posture down the main street. One of them looks over to her, smiling warmly as she disappears behind a wall of a house.

_When I saw that expression cross her face, I thought that I had done something right; but I immediately knew that it was not my doing. I had to know what gave her such joy._

"Ne-chan, are you alright?"

"Hmm, huh?" she snaps out of her hypnotic trance.

"You're becoming delusional! Please, hurry and have some of this delicious smelling yakitori!"

Setsuna recollects her thoughts, "…Yes; yes of course, Itadakimasu."

After she goes through ten skewers of chicken, she pays the bill regardless of protests from Soma. Walking back to the inn, he couldn't take his eyes off of Setsuna as he tries to watch for her amazed expression to expose itself again. Wandering past several houses, they come past what turned out to be a brothel.

Perverted men abound looking through the wooden bars that kept the maiko and geisha penned together like rats. Setsuna glowers at the sight of women being sold like dolls in a shop.

"How disgraceful."

"Some people are less fortunate than us. Please hold nothing against them."

"Less fortunate?" she sneers, "Women whoring themselves out for yen instead of working honestly. I have every right to hold that against them."

"Not all of them are prostitutes! Geisha are people who provide entertainment to people!"

"Say what you will."

"Can we look inside? Some of them tend to be very pretty!"

"Just one look, then we will return to the inn. Understand?"

"Yes, ne-chan."

Walking past crowds of corrupted men, they manage to get up close to the holding cell. Very different than when they are fully dressed, lacking their caked on maquillage, dressed in only kimono with their hair tied neatly in buns. They were in recreation, doing things such as chatting and smoking.

"I've seen enough; can we go…?" she stops mid sentence.

"Ne-chan, is something wrong?"

Soma caught his sister staring; he looks to see the very same face she made not too long ago, her eyes fixated on a single article quivering in fascination like a child experiencing an emotion for the first time. The object he traced lead to a maiko sitting in the back next to a mirror, pulling an ivory pin from her bun to let her cinnamon hair cascade down her shoulders as she whisks it back with her hands. That maiko turns to the two onlookers to give an evocative smile at the little boy.

He blushes frantically while holding his cheeks, "Oh dear…!"

"…"

_That maiko was one of the prettiest I had ever seen! For some reason, Setsuna ne-chan couldn't take her eyes off of her. I didn't know what the matter with her, but whatever it was it made her blush with such frivolousness that I just to know what went on in her mind. _

From behind them a set of hands forcibly drag them back through the crowd to a reception desk. Getting a chance to turn around, they see an obese woman bowing respectfully.

"I see that you two have been eying my girls." She looks down at Soma, "I know it is unwarranted to do business with a priest, but everyone needs love in this day and age. Have you made a decision?"

"Oh no, we were just passing by! We will be out of your way!"

"If that is your decision, then I must ask that you be on your way now. I have guests I have to attend to!"

"Of course. We'll be off now!" Soma took his sister and made for the exit, looking warily at his sister as they walk away.

The old crone waves to them; turning to the holding chamber she enters it and approaches the charming girl with cocoa hair. As the girl turns to greet her, she is promptly hit across the face. She didn't resist as she kept to the ground to prevent showing signs of rebellion.

"Next time, make sure you get chosen!" she grips the front of her kimono, "You want me to throw you back on the street where I found you?"

"N…no…"

Back at the inn, the siblings prepared themselves for bed. Determined to find out what was the cause of what had made his sister act the way she did, he sparks conversation between them.

"Are you okay, Setsuna ne-chan?"

"I'm fine; why do you ask?"

"You have been acting strangely ever since we came to this village. Tell me, are you ill?"

"If it is the weather, I'll simply just take some of the medicine in the morning. Go to bed, you'll need your rest."

"What about that maiko back at that brothel we visited?"

"What about her?"

"You seemed so captivated by her. What was it about her that made you look that way?"

**One year ago**

_In a fire ravaged house, a younger Setsuna sat beside a fatally wounded woman with a pool of blood ever expanding beneath her. The woman looks to the immature girl and smiled despite her pain._

"_I am sorry; they caught me off guard…_" _the woman hacks up blood onto her gi._

"_Motoko-sama, don't speak! Save your strength!_"

_Her charcoal hair laid spread across the floor soaking in blood that bled through a wound in her back. Setsuna cups the back of her sensei's head and held her close to her chest._

"_Please…don't leave me all alone…_"

"_Setsuna-chan, don't cry. A samurai sheds blood before shedding tears…_"

"_But… I love you! I don't want to be alone…!_"

_She grins despite her pain, _"_If you love me, then live for the both of us._"

_Setsuna kisses her softly on the lips, savoring the moment until she was gone. Her body was still warm, but her heart ceased to flutter. Weeping noiselessly into Motoko's gi, she refused to let her go. Nearby was the shattering of a wooden door, soldiers filling the room in an immense clutter as they surrounded the grief-stricken warrior._

_Their captain speaks "There's one more in here!_"

_Trembling faintly, the girl grasps the hilt of Yuunagi and with a powerful cry she tore the face off of the leader. After mercilessly disemboweling the squad, she stood over her sensei's body soaked in the blood of countless men. Taking her corpse into her arms, she exits the house while stepping over the corpses of soldiers freshly decapitated and/or torn through._

"_Goodbye, sensei…!_"

Turning away from him, she goes out of her way to avoid any more questions he might have had.

"Ne-chan?"

"Go to bed."

"But…"

"I said go to bed." She almost threatened him.

Nestling themselves between the sheets and shutting their eyes, Soma looks back at his sister who now started a slow and steady breathing as she finally shut her eyes and lazily fell into the arms of sweet lady slumber.

_I needed to meet that beautiful maiko again. I had a feeling in the bottom of my heart that knew that maybe if she could confront that maiko, ne-chan would smile again._

_Until I write again,_

_Soma_

In the other futon, Soma opens his eyes and grabs his clothing before heading out the window.

"_Anything to make you happy, ne-chan…_"

* * *

A/N-

This story is loosely based on "The Canterbury Tales" by Geoffrey Chaucer.

No this story has nothing to do with Memoirs of a Geisha, or any geisha movie for that matter.

_**Please leave a review on your way out.**_


	2. The Maiko

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima

For the record, I'd like to thank Agent-Ayu for reminding me to set the date. The story takes place in the year 1613 of the Edo period.

A/N- Geishas are not prostitutes, and do not work in brothels. My mistake; I'll fix it.

Also, I don't care about being historically accurate.

* * *

**Three months ago**

_Weeping could be heard reverberating through the walls of one household. The crashing of dishes broke the constant pattern between sobs as a gentleman was blown backwards with a tray full of food splattering across the ground._

_Her father dusted splotches of natto from his robe, "Setsuna-chan, you have to eat. Any more of this and you'll become a skeleton!"_

"_What is the point in living now…?"_

_Outside, Soma peeks through a small crack made in the door at his sister wallowing in her own tears. It had been several months since that day, and Setsuna had refused to leave her room, eating only bare minimum of what Soma gives her if at all. Respecting her wishes, he has not entered her room much less seen her face in months; the most interaction he has had at all is sliding bowls of rice, water, and milkfish past a small hole in the wall._

"_I'll hear no more of this! I will not have you wasting your life in solitude while the world passes you by!"_

"_Say what you will," she said weakly "but I won't leave this room."_

_Their father raised his hand back, "If I cannot talk sense into you, I'll drive it into you!"_

_His hand came closer, the door flies open, and their father's hand crashes against his son's face. Soma staggered back to his feet to hold his arms out in his sister's defense._

"_Father, don't hurt her! I beg of you!"_

"_Out of the way; can't you see that your sister needs help?"_

"_I will not let you harm her!"_

"_You dare stand against your own father?"_

_Soma started to cry, "If it will mean that she goes unscathed, then so be it!"_

"_Miserable child!" he struck Soma by kicking him in the stomach, continuing to hit him despite the fact he had already fell to the ground in a fetal slump._

_Another kick came, stopped in midair by immense force acting on his face. He staggers backwards onto his back and bows his head down to see that Setsuna had punched him, confirmed with his blood on her knuckles._

"_That's enough!" she heaves. "You can beat me, torment me, belittle me, but strike him again and you will live to regret it!"_

_Just then, their mother arrives on the sight to see her husband now unconscious and their offspring embracing one another. Soma rested his head on Setsuna's thighs continuing to cry, with her stroking his back to console him._

_**That night…**_

_Setsuna's door slid silently open, with Soma placing a sheet of paper down on the floor next to his sister's futon, taking a last look at his sister's sleeping form; he turns to the door and somberly walks out._

_The door closes, Setsuna's eyes fly open. Next to her the note he had left her, she opens it and began reading it to herself._

_-Ne-chan,_

_I've gone off to start a pilgrimage to the Ise Shrine to pray for you. Please look after father and mother in my absence._

_Soma_

"_Idiot…"_

_On the road, Soma trotted along with only a backpack of gear and the clothes on his back. His footsteps crunching along the ground, he suddenly listens to the treading to hear that there was a second set of footsteps; a stalker, perhaps?_

_He turns to see that it was a wild bushy dog sneaking up on him. A loud barking frightens him into running away, the dog following suit. It chases him through a small forest of bamboo through the darkness and arrives with what he misjudges as the rustling of leaves in the wind._

_That rustling turned out to be the sound of a waterfall. He stops short of the rock face, waving his arms to keep his balance and to avoid running straight off a cliff. Turning around the stray had him completely cornered; a loud bark came with its pouncing._

_Raising his arms in defense, the bark was replaced by a high pitched yipping. He lowers his hands and opens his eyes to see the canine hurtling towards the rocky bottom of the falls with a faded yap getting only smaller. Towards the forest he saw his sister next to him with her leg raised and slowly being lowered._

"_Ne-chan?"_

"_It has barely been an hour, and you nearly get mauled to death by a mutt. You can be so hopeless sometimes."_

"_Thank you!" he clutches tightly to her, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

_The next morning, their parents awoke to a beautiful morning. On their father's head was a sheet of paper, on the back Soma's note, and on the front was another message._

_-Father and Mother,_

_I am accompanying Soma-kun on a pilgrimage to the Ise Shrine. We will return once it is over._

_Setsuna_

"_What!" their father wasn't too happy upon reading the news._

_His wife only gives a lighthearted smile, "Let them be."_

As the boy headed towards the okiya with money jingling in his pouch wallet, he laughs to himself as he thought that a sweet maiko would be the perfect present to show his appreciation.

"_Ne-chan, just you wait! I will make you happy again soon!_"

_**Chapter 2 – "The Maiko"**_

At the local den of iniquity, he found that that girl was still sitting with her geisha friends. Going to the counter, the crone still sat looking at rich perverts deciding on a girl to spend the evening with.

"Ah, the young priest!" she changes back to a sweet old lady, "Come back for a second look?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he cheered, "I want that maiko in the back!"

"Her? She's inexperienced; might I recommend someone better with her hands?"

"No thank you. I'll be quite satisfied."

"I see; well then I can arrange for you to meet her." She places a bill on the counter, "I'm only charging you one thousand yen, little one."

"You are very kind!" the woman unlocks the cage and escorts the cocoa haired girl to him. Taking her hand, he is guided to a flight of stairs and into one of many rooms highly decorated in golden décor. Sitting him down at a tea table, she pours him a cup of tea wordlessly. After getting up she takes out a futon from the wall and lays it down on the floor and plopped down atop of it.

"Excuse me, what might you be doing?"

She answers him by lifting up the bottom half of her kimono to flash him with her cotton undergarments.

"Please…be gentle. It's my first time…"

The little boy shielded his eyes from the sight, "Aah! Please, stop!"

"What?" the geisha asks him.

"I must ask that you lower your kimono!"

"You aren't like them?"

"Them?"

She looks away shyly "Those men outside."

"I am a follower of Amaterasu! I cannot afford to be deterred by temptation!"

"I'm sorry; I had no idea. Might I offer a dance instead?"

"All I require is that I speak to you personally."

"What interest might you hold in me?"

He clears his throat, "How rude of me; I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sakurazaki Soma."

"Pleased to meet you; my name is Konoe Konoka."

_Konoe Konoka, age 14_

_A geisha in training, she only recently was recruited by Dokuro's okiya. She lost her parents in last years civil uprising and had to put her unpolished skills to use in order to get by. For what she lacks in practice, she makes up for in being naturally beautiful._

_Dear Father,_

_I met the maiko for the very first time. She is even more beautiful up close than she was at a glance, with a soul as pure as morning dew. If anyone could assist me, it have to be her._

"It is an honor to be in the presence of one so lovely." Soma rubs his face clean of his flush, "I have something that only you may remedy."

"Whatever it may be, I can't guarantee I can do it."

"I know very well that you may do this. I need you to accompany me on my pilgrimage."

"Why would it be me?"

"Earlier this evening, my sister gazed upon you with eyes I had not seen since before the civil uprising. I love my one-chan, and would do anything to make her happy again! I was hoping that you might come with us, so you will not have to stay here in this okiya."

"If it were only that simple," she sighs "I have a contract with the housemother that cannot easily be broken."

He stands up and headed for the door, "Then I will have to earn your freedom."

Back on the bottom floor, the boy shoved his way through a sea of lecherous men. There stood the housemother waving to another satisfied customer.

"Excuse me!"

"Little priest, are you displeased? I had forewarned you of her inexperience."

"Actually, I am _very_ pleased with her! I was hoping I could inquire about buying her."

"Oh this is unexpected! But I am sorry, she is not for sale. I can't risk having such an amateur giving you hardship!"

"I won't be at all." He played his fingers and put on a sheepish expression "She touched me in ways I've never been touched…" he lays on a lie nice and thick in spite of being a ten year old.

"Is that so?" she mused. _Curses she's good! I can't afford to let a girl like that go!_ "Doing so would be selfish, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose you are correct." _Orochi be damned! This is going to be difficult._ "Instead, I will enjoy what time I have left with her; my apologies for bothering you." He walked back up the stairs, feeling defeated.

As the door to his designated room came open, Konoka greets him on his way in. She was surprised at the saddened look on his face, ushering him to one of the floor pillows.

"What is the matter?"

"I couldn't win your freedom."

"It's alright. I'm content with this life…" she fell to her knees with Soma having to catch her head on his shoulder.

"Do not hesitate; cry if you are sad and life will go on."

The boy's words reached her as Konoka did as she was encouraged and began crying hysterically. She ended up sputtering through her sniffles, emptying her heart out to the little priest boy.

"She…treats me so badly…"

"The owner…"

"She hits me every time I don't attract a customer…she hits all of us!"

Downstairs, a warrior stepped into the okiya. Said warrior was wearing western knight's armor, and brandished a massively thick long sword strapped to a bandolier unlike the katana wielding ronin that littered the fields. The armored boots clanked with each footstep, stopping as the threatening knight stopped to talk to the owner.

"Hey lady," said the metallic voice behind the helmet "what do I gotta do to get something to drink around here?"

"A gaijin; one who even speaks Japanese?" she asks "We don't get many of those around here! Allow me to summon one of the girls to get you something!"

The knight took her by the collar, "I didn't come here to get serviced by some harlot. Give me some tea, and make it strong."

Taking her hands and resting them on her lap Soma draws a handkerchief from his robes and wipes her face clean. Looking behind him, he sees a set of bed sheets that gave him an idea. He started tying several ends together and wrapping one end on the edge of a balcony outside.

"What are you…?"

He held his hands out in kind gesture, "Let us make our leave."

"What about the housemother? You'll be stealing!"

"People are not property. No one has the rights to another's life."

_I lent her my hand, promising her a new life. Why must such a kind and gentle soul go to waste on such tainted men? I was not about to let them take away her precious innocence._

Taking his hand, the two of them climbed down the building and back onto the ground. A moment as they touched the bottom floor, one of the workers opens the door and sees that they had run away.

"Housemother, Konoka has escaped!"

Back with the knight; from behind the iron shielding of the helmet, the steam of the freshly prepared oolong tea sifted through the bars. Just as the faceguard was about to be raised, the male worker bursts in and continued to yell.

"She's gone! Konoka is gone!"

"What?" she was surprised "That priest!"

With a groan, the knight put the teacup back down with the moment ruined. The owner looked to metal clad figure and pointed almost in accusation.

"You! Sir Knight!"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'll pay you to reclaim one of my maiko and kill a false priest!"

"How much are we talking?"

"Twenty thousand yen! That maiko is worth a lot to me!"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do."

"Take two of my employees. She might struggle after all."

Down the street, the two stopped for a break from all the running. While Konoka was perfectly fine, Soma was completely out of breath.

"I'm sorry; as an infant I was very sickly."

"It's okay. We lost them; we can afford to take a rest." She invited him to sit down, "Tell me why you would go through all this trouble."

"My one-chan hasn't been happy for about one year; she cried for months on end until I decided to head for the Ise shrine to go pray for her. I'm hoping that this trip will help her recover from losing her sensei."

"I understand; you would go through fire for your sister. If she is as wonderful as you saw, I'd be more than happy to help."

As she agrees to cooperate, two bad-tempered voices come upon them. One was tall, skinny, and shifty-eyed; the other was small, but made up for it with a burly frame.

"So here you are."

"Just come back with us, and we'll forget this ever happened."

_Without ne-chan to protect me, it proved more insurmountable than I ever thought possible. I felt so vulnerable, like a naked bird not having grown its feathers._

"No!" Konoka protests, "I won't go back!"

The tall one grabs Soma by the collar, lifting him off the ground. "Do you care what happens to this boy?"

"Don't hurt him!"

"Return with us, and he will go unharmed."

Konoka bit her lip, "As you wish. I will go back."

"Konoka-san!" he is dropped to the ground with a thud. Out of anger, he gives the tall man a swift kick in the codpiece for being rude to him. His smaller friend shoves him back against a wall of a building.

"You little…"

"Are you idiots done yet?" behind them, the knight makes a startling entrance. The two felt almost afraid as they were shoved aside to watch as the knight slaughter a child.

"So, you two were bothering the owner huh?"

"I won't let you take her!" Soma stood rebelliously against a monster.

_There was then this…demon! Its face hiding behind a mask, it couldn't have been of this world. I was prepared to die for the sake of Konoka-san's life, and ne-chan's well being._

"Have it your way." A gloved hand took hold of the sword perched on the knight's bandolier, unhooking it from the fastener. One powerful swing back hits the skinny man in the side of the head with the blunt side, and a metal clad kick to the face sent the other out cold.

The two children stood confused as the knight put back the sword on its hooks. Looking back at them, said knight gestures for them to move.

"Go on."

"What?" Konoka asks.

"That place had lousy service. No amount of yen would be worth it for it to keep running. Hurry up and leave before I change my mind."

"Th-thank you!" Soma bows respectfully before grabbing Konoka's hand and running back towards the inn.

_Perhaps I was hasty in my judgment. That demon had a heart; a heart gilded in iron, but whoever it was let us go. I am so close now; I can almost breathe in the satisfaction._

_But…I want to know who is behind that mask…_

_**Five minutes later…**_

The door to their room slid wide open; the space was found to be empty, Setsuna nowhere to be found.

"Ne-chan?" he hails, "Where are you?"

"How was your little night on the town?" the two turn to see her standing against the wall in the corner, staring straight at Soma.

"I…I brought someone to see you!"

"Who…?" she took notice very quickly of their guest.

"My name is Konoe Konoka; it's nice to meet you."

"…and mine is Sakurazaki Setsuna." She returns her attention to Soma, "You spent your share to buy a maiko?"

"Um…not quite…"

"You did not buy her, did you?"

"But, ne-chan you don't understand…!"

"What I understand is that you indulged in sinful pleasures despite the fact you are under oath!"

"I did it for you! All of it was for you!"

"What…?"

"Soma-chan told me everything. To go through the trouble of risking his life just to make his older sister happy, he must truly love you. As an only child I can only sit back and envy the bond you two share as siblings."

"But why did you…?"

"I saw the way you looked at her, with those same eyes as you did Aoyama ojou-sama. The face you made, almost ecstatic…"

Konoka bows, "If I can help you, I'll do all I can. I promise not to be a burden."

"Wait! She is coming with us?"

"Of course!"

"What about the okiya?"

"We were saved by a gaijin. Whoever it was, he was kind enough to let us leave!"

"Hmph, since this is a pilgrimage another set of feet would be comforting. She will go with us in the morning."

_A lot happened that day, but now we are accompanied by the maiko Konoe Konoka. I pray that I am doing what is right, for my sister's sake, and for the memory of Aoyama ojou-sama._

_I will write again soon,_

_Soma

* * *

_

_**Please leave a review on your way out**_


	3. The Grateful Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

A/N- I'll try and ease up on the "Old time" talk. Some paragraphs were made illegible because of it.

Also, I've been really busy with a production of Beauty and the Beast and haven't been able to write as of late. That plus I have to work on two stories at once.

* * *

At a campfire, the newly formed group of three sat around the flames roasting a large fish underneath the starry sky. They were out in the wilderness surrounded by trees; coughing a few times, Soma hails Konoka for a favor.

"Ano…Konoka-san, would you be kind as to fetch another log from the pile?"

"Of course; I'll go get one."

The maiko gets up off the ground and walks over to a sizable pile of lumber. Walking back, she cheerfully hums to herself while going towards the slowly dying fire.

"Here we-aah!" her foot had slipped on a loose rock, making her fall face first to experience what the fish was going through. Before she does however, a sudden stop by Setsuna's hands helped her avoid a fiery makeover.

The ronin looks to her, Konoka doing the same. Their eyes met at six inches apart while she was suspended in midair, staying momentarily still until they snapped back to reality with awkward expressions.

"Ahem; good to see you remain unharmed, Konoe-san."

"Mm, yes; thank you for helping me."

Soma retracts his foot away from the rock, giggling to himself.

**_Chapter 3 – "The Grateful Dead"_**

_Dear Father,_

_It has been a week since we met Konoka-san, and I have to say that she was worth every yen. I had no idea she was such a terrific cook! Not to offend ne-chan, but she has a knack of burning the rice I gather._

_We were gathering herbs and other medicinal supplies for our trip when we stumbled upon a neutral fishing town by the name of Koukai. Maybe we could find an assignment for us to earn extra money._

"Wow! It's so lively here!" Soma pointed out random fish mongers who all were showing off their catches of the day. Looking around, they spot a guild hall bustling with business and a board full of missions.

Setsuna skims the board for anything of interest, not giving anything a second look "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Ne-chan, you're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Our budget is so limited because you don't like the missions they give out!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We'll do a mission Konoka-san wants to do!"

"Now that is just absurd."

"I'm not sure what I can do to settle this, but if you insist!" Konoka closed her eyes and waves a finger in a circle to randomly pick an assignment. Making contact with a flyer, there were the words _Exorcism Request_ written across it "How about this one?"

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice; seeing as how our wallet is a bit diminished, we should do what we can." The group slaps the envelope onto the counter and the clerk gives a seal of approval with a stamp of black ink.

The clerk smiles, "I wish you the best in your endeavor."

After a few brief arguments, their group headed for an inn to settle in before they went on their mission for extra yen. Setsuna sets her duffel bag down on the floor and extends her hand out. Soma hands her the mission request and she flips it open.

The letter read-

I have an urgent demand for anyone willing to exorcise a banshee for me. It has devoured several of my students, leaving their carcasses behind without leaving as much as a trace. I need the help of a priest to dispel this ghost from my home; I am getting very desperate, and wish that this be done with as soon as possible. The reward will be thirty five thousand yen for the first to chase away this phantom.

_It had been our first assignment in a couple of days. I'm glad Konoka-san is with us; otherwise we may not have gotten this job at all. I only hope that if ne-chan were to get involved, it will not end violently._

"I had better come along. This might be a bit difficult for you."

"Would it be alright if I come along to watch?"

Setsuna whispers into her brother's ear, "_I knew this was a bad idea._"

"_Please, she will not be a burden!_"

"_Fine; if she gets in the way, it will be on your account._"

"_As always._"

The traveling three trek to the address written on their flyer. It was a relatively large dwelling, implying that the owner must either be a kendo instructor or a school teacher. Outside the residence was an old woman shaking frenziedly behind her prescription glasses. Konoka approaches her with distress in her eyes.

"Ma'am, what seems to be the trouble?"

"A g-g-g-ghost! It won't let me be!"

"I'm assuming you are the owner of this school?" Setsuna came near her.

"And just might who you be?"

"We are inquiring about the job of getting rid of a ghost."

"Exorcists are you? Thank goodness! I'll pay after you get rid of it!"

Walking through the front door, the air was chilling to the bone as Soma was the first to enter. Konoka stayed behind at the entrance along with Setsuna who was asked by Soma to keep her company. Reluctantly, she watches as he closes the door behind him.

_In that once peaceful school, a chill ran down my spine as I sought to place a spirit at rest. I had ne-chan stand watch with Konoka-san to avoid any collateral damage._

Creaking floorboards grew louder as the boy walks into an empty classroom with the curtains blowing towards the center of the room. With an exorcism slip in hand, he shakily looks around the area for any signs of spiritual traces using the sixth sense he was trained to use while still an apprentice priest.

A cup of brushes clattered to the floor with no explained force. Falling on his bottom, Soma reeled back in surprise as he felt a gathering of energies gathering closer to him. He scuttles backward on the polished floor as the body of energy massed into a limbless form. Backing himself against a wall, he averts his eyes as he took his exorcism stick and waves it franticly in the air.

"Back! Away with you!"

_I didn't know what that would do, but I was scared—dead scared. The ghost approached me like a beggar that wanted to take my life rather than my wallet._

The floating entity went unopposed. Until two feet closer, it fell to the floor with a soft voice shrieking in pain. Soma opens his eyes and saw the physical form of the ghost he was sent to purge.

"Ow……ouch!" the ghost winces as it rubs it's now visible face.

Soma suddenly found the specter less threatening. He sat down next to it and looks it over, poking it with one finger.

"What manner of ghost are you? How did you trip? You don't have feet!"

"I'm…I'm sorry!" not what the priest expected out of a menacing spirit.

_This ghost…the spirit of an innocent girl who wouldn't harm a fly! She was remarkably cute for a ghost._

"My name is Sakurazaki Soma; who are you and why are you killing the students here?"

"I'm Aisaka Sayo, and I haven't killed anyone!"

_Aisaka Sayo, age 13. Once a student of the all girl academy of Koukai, she was killed in a raid of the civil uprising. Now the spirit of a girl bound to this world through grief and regret, she is shackled to the very place she was murdered in._

"Why should I believe you? You tried to attack me!"

"I was trying to speak with you! You're the first person that can hear me; how can you do that?"

"My sensei taught me how. What are you doing here?"

"I…can't move on to the next world."

"But why?"

She combs back her vaporous white hair, "My soul is at ill-ease. The spirit of my murderer still roams this school; he is your killer."

"Alright, you aren't the one I was sent here to get rid of. But if I may ask, how did it happen?"

"Okay; I'll share with you what happened."

**One year ago**

"_Hurry now! Close the gates, they're coming!" two teachers sealed the gates by pressing their backs against the large double doors. The clomping of horses grew increasingly louder as they braced many pieces of spare wood against the doors. Women and children hurried inside the school screaming as the doors were pounded on with a powerful battering ram._

_Farmers and merchants gripped their tools as improvised weapons to prepare themselves for the hoard of soldiers about to break down the barricade. A massive crash shatters the door wide open as armed men poured into the school, slaying the citizens that made feeble attempts to stop them from atop their horses. Dismounting from their rides, they hurry inside the school while cutting down a woman on the way in._

"_They're he-ARGH!"_

_A male farmer was skewered before he was sent backwards past the door he guarded; children held against their mothers for protection with little success. Four men made short work of the innocents by ventilating their insides with spears. A pair of sliding paper doors stood between them and completely purging the building in the name of their lord._

_Whimpering and sobbing revealed the location of one more mother and her daughter huddling against the wall. In a last ditch effort, the mother charges the lead of the group only to be cut down with a halberd to the face. The little girl shrieked as the shredded corpse of her mother landed next to her with eyes wide open._

_The soldiers turn their attention to the girl with the snow white hair. Backing against the wall as if it would shelter her, her eyes flew open as she receives half a spear to her tiny chest._

"_Mo…mmy…"_

_Several seconds later loud and quick explosions filled the room, the entire group of men fall at once. Behind them was a small regime of riflemen whose rifles were smoking from the recent volley of shots. Their captain stepped forward and looked down at the now impaled Sayo. She bends down and slides a hand across her face to close the girl's eyes as an act of final service._

_She winces, "So young…"_

"_Tatsumiya-san, let's bury the corpses and continue our patrol."_

"_Of course; all units regroup at the encampment."_

"That's terrible!" Soma tries to hold Sayo for comfort but fell straight through her intangible form.

"Please, don't weep for me. It isn't as though you can bring me back."

"I will send you if it is the last thing I do! What is it that needs to be dealt with?"

"Until the soul of my murderer can be exorcised, I am bound here."

_I had met yet another scorned by that terrible war. Both men and women alike were touched by it, the children were of no exception. I had to put that poor girl to rest as soon as possible._

"Where might I find him?"

Her eyes widened, "He's here!"

Soma looks around the room hastily, "Where?"

Materializing in front of him, a bloodied translucent figure appears holding a spear high in the air moaning uncontrollably. The two children screamed loudly in horror from the sight of the wretched spirit.

Outside, Setsuna hears her brother's shriek of terror and breaks the door down to rush through the hallways. She bursts through another door to see Soma running to other side of the room.

"What's wrong?"

"The spirit is here!"

"What is wrong with her? Can't she see him?"

"No;" Soma explains "unlike me, my sister cannot detect the spirits of the departed."

"What do we do?"

"I have an idea. But I need some time." He shouts to Setsuna, "Ne-chan, please stay close to me! We need to protect another spirit from this one!"

She complies with him, standing her ground in front of him. Scrambling for something, Soma looks hurriedly for an item that was unknown to both his sister and Sayo. Unable to see what she was fighting, Setsuna stood in anticipation of an undetectable attack. Hearing a ghostly wail, it was accompanied by an unseen pressure pushing against her and plowing her through the wall into another room.

"Urgh…any time you feel like helping!" Setsuna groans as she staggers to her feet.

Soma opens a desk and finds what he is looking for, "Ah, thank you!"

"What will you do with paper and pen? And why did it not pierce her?"

"Apparitions can only perform astral damage, and are unable to give mortal wounds. As a result, the most they can do is wreck havoc."

"Then how did it kill my classmates?"

"He ate their souls; malevolent spirits harbor hatred for the living." He explains to her while he draws on the paper he obtained, "You do not crave other's souls because you are pure despite your grief; your willpower keeps your satiated."

"What is that you are drawing?"

"Since I am too weak to exorcise this one myself, I am doing something to help my sister." He holds up the paper in triumph, "There! That's perfect!"

Soma and Sayo hurry through the hole in the wall to see Setsuna blown through a desk, catching herself on one knee. Her brother calls out to her, giving word to his plan.

"Ne-chan!" he throws the sheet of paper like a throwing card straight at the spirit of the dead soldier. In a flash, the spirit solidified into a complete being.

Looking down, the spirit looks at his hands "I live again?"

"Not likely." Setsuna charges him and decapitates the ghoul. It fell to its knees and began spewing diluted blood from its neck that disappeared after a few seconds.

He cried, "I live again……!"

With a loud crunch, Setsuna's foot smashes the head into a dusty pile "Shut up!"

_Even against the already dead, my sister shows no mercy. She cut him down without any hesitation, almost as if she wanted to see that fountain of blood come from him._

"Thank you, ne-chan. Thanks to you, the soul of this young maiden can be put to rest."

"I cannot see this spirit you speak of, remember?"

Soma pulls out another sheet of paper, "Oh, an oversight on my part." He applies it to Sayo, and watches as she stood before them.

"Am I alive?"

"No, I apologize. The spell I wrote changes a spirit's energy into solid form; if you need a similar explanation, think of it as water changing to ice. Like ice, it will eventually become water again."

"A pity that one so young has tasted steel; Soma-kun, go ahead and send her."

Chanting to himself, he waves his exorcism stick back and forward. "_Good night, child. Now go with God._"

Sayo bows as she started to dissipate "_Goodbye, Sakurazaki Soma…_" within a few seconds, her body had also reduced to dust that blew in an insubstantial wind.

"Anything else I need to be informed of?"

"No, our duty is finished. Let us hurry back; Konoka-san must be worried sick."

Setsuna places her hand on his shoulder, "Who was that girl?"

"Just another casualty of that self righteous war."

"It has been a long day. Perhaps a bath is in order."

_Today had been exhausting, but we finally have some money to travel on. My sister and Konoka-san have managed to become closer as friends, and I put another spirit to rest. I would have to say that today was quite successful._

_Till I write again,_

_Soma

* * *

_

_**Please leave a review on your way out.**_


	4. The Wizard

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

A/N: I do not understand how some of the words become jumbled during the transition of uploading the data. Please forgive any typos that occur from time to time.

* * *

"A cloudy day out, it is."

"Yes, it may rain any moment."

The coach driver turns around in his seat, "Might I ask what is a little one such as yourself doing all the way out here?"

"I'm going on a trip."

"For what may I ask?"

"I mean no offense, but that is my business."

He gives up "Alright then; no use in badgering a customer."

"Thank you sir, here will be fine."

"Of course; safe travels, young man."

A cloaked little boy steps out of the horse drawn carriage, in front of a guild hall. With a wooden staff in hand and a suitcase nearly matching him in weight, he sluggishly heads inside as it starts to rain.

_**Chapter 4 – "The Wizard"**_

"Ojou-sama," Soma pants as he held up his umbrella for Konoka "you mustn't run! You will get wet that much quicker!"

_Dear Father,_

_It has been two weeks since we started journeying with Konoka-san. I am sorry to say that next to no progress has been made. As hospitable as she is, ne-chan almost seems to repel her. I have done my share of…guiding them along, but even with my best efforts I have received no fruition. I cannot do this alone—I need help._

"It isn't me that I'm worried about! We need to get you to some shelter!"

"Soma-kun, get under the umbrella." Setsuna readjusts it so as to cover the both of them as she stood out in the rain, "You know how prone to colds you are."

"I will take some medicine once we get to shelter."

"There." She points out a small establishment, "Let's head inside the guild hall. We can get a mission as well while we're here."

Closing the door behind them, Soma shakes the umbrella as close to dry as he could get it. Taking a seat at an empty table, the three discussed their plans for after the rain.

"How are we on time?"

"We will make it to the temple within a month and a half" the boy said confidently, "…that is, if all is well."

"First thing's first, we need pocket money."

Soma saunters over to the mission board and looks over what was available. While swaying his head to the right, he bumps heads with another person. Rubbing his head, he looks to see another boy his age with a cloak over his face hastily waving his hands in apology.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me for being so clumsy."

"It is nothing. Forget about it."

Resuming his scan, his hair is pulled back by someone taller much than him. He is turned around and shoved against the wall with a fist raised towards him.

"Alright kid, give me your money!"

Just behind him, a tap on the shoulder makes the robber turn around instinctively and was greeted by Setsuna's fist in his face. She picks him up and throws him across the room into a table that falters from the impact. The grubby man ran back to get retribution only to have his arm grabbed then twisted and kicked into the wall. She grabs the back of his head and repeatedly slams it into the same wall three times before one final push through the wall. His head plowed right through the wood and was subjected to rainwater constantly drenching his face.

"Soma-kun," said Setsuna acting as though nothing happened, "are you unharmed?"

"Y…yes, just a little shaken up."

Konoka checks the back of his head, finding a bruise "Oh! You have a little bump here!"

Soma hastily places one finger on his mouth, signaling her to stop talking. Too little, too late; Setsuna exits the building; footsteps can be heard faintly through the cracked wall. Just then, loud crunches were made and the assailant's body was twitching in ever direction before falling limp. A few moments later, Setsuna walks back into the building dusting off her hands.

"Is she always like this?" Konoka said, shaking slightly.

"You should see her when she gets angry." Soma felt something land on his head; he takes it off and looks at the slip of paper written in messy katakana.

_REQUEST-_

_I WOULD LIKE SOMEONE TO ESCORT ME TO THE NEXT TOWN FOR THE RELIEF. I AM AFRAID THAT I CAN NOT PAY. I ASK THAT YOU DO THIS OUT OF KINDNESS FOR OTHERS._

"Whoever wrote this is terribly illiterate."

"Did you find one?" asks Konoka.

"I don't know. This one says that he or she cannot pay, that we do this out of kindness."

"That's a little strange."

Setsuna takes the request, reading over it slightly. Going over to the counter, she tells the man at the registry that they will accept the assignment. As soon as the fat man started to question her logic, she grabs him by the shirt collar and nearly drags him over the desk.

"Did I stutter?"

"No! Not at all! I will register you right away, Sakurazaki-san!"

All of the patrons and mercenaries turned to the swordswoman, wide eyed, they quickly scrambled for the door and breaking it down in their rush. All that were left were herself, Soma, Konoka, the registrar, and the little hooded boy.

"Please, no more!" the man panicked, "How about interest?" He takes out several bags of gold and places them on the counter.

Setsuna shoves them back to spill the contents back on his side, "I want nothing of your money."

"You are most kind! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Where is our client?"

He points to the hooded boy, who stood completely baffled to why everyone stampeded out in a hurry. Taking off his hood and introducing himself, he reveals a scholar with small reading glasses.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Negi Springfield."

_Negi Springfield, age 10_

_A diplomat from the United Kingdom, he was sent to help relieve those who were adversely still affected by the civil uprising. Although young in stature, he is mature in heart._

"Likewise; where are you headed?"

"Anywhere I am needed; I am with the British relief."

"I remember," said Soma "The British Navy offered their services after the uprising. Not to offend, but why did they send someone so young?"

"They told me I was as capable as the adults."

"You're so adorable!" Konoka rustles his rustic hair.

"Ojou-sama! Do not harass the client!"

"It's quite alright. It's nice to be treated with such hospitality."

"Let's go then. No use in keeping you from your duties."

The rain stops, and the group makes their leave. While in the street, Soma tugs his sister's arm and whispers something in her ear.

"_Ne-chan, nature beckons me. Springfield-san says he needs to go too._"

"Alright." The female swordsman nods, "Just make it quick."

Soma and Negi are escorted out of town and near a set of bushes. Konoka and Setsuna turn their backs as the two boys duck out of sight.

"Why have you brought me here?" asks Negi.

"I need to speak with you."

"What do you ask of me?"

"I want to enlist your aid in an endeavor."

"What sort of an endeavor?"

"My sister, the one they call Setsuna is in dire need of help."

"Before I help I must know why everyone is so afraid of her. She doesn't seem to be very menacing, I mean aside from that display in the guild hall she seems like nothing but an everyday mercenary."

"My sister was a war hero, a decorated warrior who had slain four hundred men earning her the title of Makai no Setsuna."

"Setsuna of Hell?"

"It was because of how merciless she was towards her opponents, doing such things as hanging them from trees by their entrails after splitting them in half."

"How can this be?" Negi developed a shocked look on his face, "How can a girl at her age be so heartless?"

"This started one year ago when she lost her sensei in an ambush of rebel soldiers during the civil uprising. Ever since that terrible day, she killed anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way."

"Please do not take this the wrong way, but how is it you can still be so composed around one such as her?"

"Because she is my sister, and I still love her no matter what she becomes."

Negi nods, "What would you have me do?"

"My sister shared an in depth relationship with her sensei."

"What was he like?"

"He…is a she."

"Oh, my mistake."

Soma looked surprised, "You are not disgusted?"

"Why would I be?"

"I was sure that the British had intolerance for homosexuality."

"There are those of us who are not as ignorant of preference."

"You are a rarity, Negi Springfield." He continues, "After the war quelled down, my sister was left with nothing but her family. She locked herself to the confines of her room and did nothing but weep. I decided to head for the Ise Shrine to pray to Amaterasu Okami-sama for her redemption but she found me and we have been traveling for the last few months. The maiko with us, Konoe Konoka had caught her attention and now has volunteered to help me regain my sister's happiness."

"You should consider joining our church; your kindness seems to know no bounds. I will gladly help in any way I can."

The bush behind them rustles, and Konoka along with Setsuna look to see them squatting down and whispering. They turn around in surprise and the swordswoman takes her brother by the ear and drags him along while Negi follows closely.

_I had successfully recruited another to my cause. Maybe this would not be as difficult as I had first thought; maybe there is hope for her._

After gathering a substantial amount of medicinal supplies, the group headed out of town. Negi stuck to being in front of Konoka with a plan of action in mind. It soon grew dark, and the group set up camp next to a river. As the boys went to gather wood, Setsuna makes a tent from a spare blanket and useful foliage.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand what I am to do."

The two of them come back with several sets of logs. Soma deposits his load several feet from their campfire while Negi held onto his set while holding a bucket in one hand.

"Konoe-san, could you please help me?"

"Sure!" Konoka joins Negi over by the river. In the meantime, Soma sat down with his sister and rubbed up against her arm pretending to enjoy the campfire as Setsuna slowly roasted fish on sets of skewers.

The seasoned fighter looked down at him, "Is something the matter?"

"I thought I should keep you company. It is somewhat cold tonight."

"Don't be ridiculous. If anyone should be kept warm, it's you."

Soma looks up to her, "Ne-chan, why did you take this assignment?"

"It seemed harmless enough. We are headed that way anyway."

"This isn't like you at all. You always choose a mission that involves us slaying a demon, or exorcising a spirit. An escort mission is not at all like you."

"It is refreshing to see people willing to help instead of the usual mercenary type. If it will help hasten the recovery of the country, then we are obligated to help."

_It was ne-chan's way of atoning for her crimes. Maybe she just wanted to clean her hands of all the blood she had spilled, maybe she wanted to regain her conscience, maybe it was just a distraction for the pain of losing Aoyama Ojou-sama._

_No… nothing could ever make her forget, not me, not Negi-san, maybe not even Konoka-san. Is my task in vain?_

"Setsuna-san!" shouted Negi as he came running. "This is terrible! Konoka-san has fallen into the river! She is holding onto a rock for now; I came to get help. Please, hurry!"

Setsuna and Soma got up and ran to the nearby river. As he said, Konoka was gripping a rock in the rushing river as the currents pounded her into making her let go of that rock.

"Help!"

"I'm sorry; she just tripped into the river!"

_By that, he meant he pushed her in._

Setsuna flung her armor pieces off in a hurry and started running to her aid. As she hop-scotches across the stones, Soma hurries over to hand her a blanket to use as a makeshift rope.

"Ne-chan, use this—ahh!" Soma's foot slips on one of the stray pieces of wood Negi dropped to run back to the camp. He crashes headfirst into the water and was quickly swept into the current. He manages to grab onto Konoka's back but loosens her grip, causing her to let go of the stone.

_Our plan had backfired. I only have myself to blame for being clumsy._

"Soma-kun!" Setsuna jumps into the river, riding the current to chase after them.

As Konoka and Soma were swept away by the current, the maiko tries her best to keep the two of them above the water. Soma's inability to swim made the task difficult, she watched as he flailed his arms around helplessly before hitting his head against another rock that rendered him unconscious.

Setsuna extended her arm out, lacking the two feet between them. The current became faster, making her realize that they were headed for a waterfall.

"Konoe-san, grab my hand!"

Konoka swims against the current and just manages to grab Setsuna by her fingers. As she does, Setsuna grabs onto a rock forcefully; in turn, with Soma out cold, he is flung off Konoka's back and continued to float downstream. Setsuna could only watch as he was being taken away from her while she tried her best to keep Konoka from being swept by the current. She couldn't hold on for long, as Konoka slipped from her grasp down the stream.

"…_too far away!_"

Suddenly, the wind grew rough and the torrent slowed down considerably. Negi had caught up, using his staff to fish out his friends from under the river. Setsuna just makes it out of the river as Negi and Konoka dragged Soma a safe distance away.

"Soma-kun, Soma-kun, wake up!" Setsuna shook him repeatedly.

Negi holds his head against his chest, "He took in a lot of water. He isn't breathing."

His sister pounded on his delicate chest to force some of the river water out of him, giving short small breaths through his mouth. He remained dormant through three cycles of resuscitation.

"Sakurazaki-san, allow me to help." Negi knelt down and places a hand on Soma's chest. Within a few moments, his hand began to glow a soft blue, and water slowly rose from Soma's mouth in the form of a miniature stream that deposited onto the ground. The water stopped flowing, and Soma began coughing as he regained consciousness.

Konoka asks, "Negi-kun, you're a mage?"

"Yes; I was sent by the queen to aid in the reconstruction. Although I have my certification, I am still a novice."

"I see, thank you, Negi-kun. You saved him!"

Setsuna took her brother in her arms and walked back towards their campsite. Konoka and Negi followed closely behind her and watched as she rested him next to the campfire, half awake. She then turned around and walked towards the forest alone.

"Negi-kun, could you please tend to Soma-kun?" Konoka asks of him. The mage replied wordlessly, leaving Konoka to chase after Setsuna.

In the forest, Konoka manages to find Setsuna kneeling next to a tree silently. She approaches her with concern of her well being.

"Sakurazaki-san?"

Setsuna remained silent as she stood up without facing her. She shook with water dripping from her clothes, quivering until she punches the tree she was staring at. It split with a zigzagging crack down the middle of it, felling it almost immediately.

"I'm useless…"

"But why?"

"I couldn't save you…" her voice raised in volume, "I couldn't even save my own brother!"

"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done differently."

"I almost lost the only person who had faith in me…" she clenches her fists and fell to her knees against the splintered stump of a tree, "I cannot save anyone precious to me!"

"Your brother, he taught me something." She got on her knees and held Setsuna's head on her shoulders, "Cry if you are sad…"

"…and life will go on." Setsuna finished her brother's mantra. "Not for me. I have no more tears to shed."

"I'm sorry."

"_If you love me, then live for the both of us…"_

Setsuna unexpectedly held hugged Konoka, "I promise you…that I will do all I can to protect you, and my brother. I will not fail you again."

"Thank you, Setsuna-san." Konoka slowly combed her hand through Setsuna's hair as a mother would a child.

Back at camp, Soma had dried off considerably and had eaten one milkfish and a small bowl of rice. After regaining his strength, he looks to see Negi walking back from where his sister and Konoka had wandered off to.

"What did you see?"

"Sakurazaki-san has a new resolve. She feels more motivated to protect her; it isnt much, but it is a start."

"I feel terrible for fooling my sister, but if it will help her recover in the long run I will do it."

"Maybe we were fortunate you fell in as well."

_In the end, I got more than I bargained for. Ne-chan became closer to finding peace, and we have another member for our pilgrimage, the magician Negi Springfield. With his help, I may gain back my sister's former self._

_I will write again soon,_

_Soma

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is sort of short. I've been really busy as of late, what with working on my other story, schoolwork, etc. I sorta had the pressure on to release this one._

_**Please leave a review on your way out…**_


	5. The Mercenary

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima.

* * *

Konoka asks "How much farther until the next town?"

The mage pulls out a map, "About twelve miles give or take."

_Dear Father,_

_Two weeks have passed since Negi Springfield joined us. To no surprise, he is an excellent herbalist who helps me gather excellent aromatic plants for some very potent medicines._

_Thanks to him, I've made excellent progress with the bond forming between Ne-chan and Konoka-san._

"Why don't we sing a song to pass the time?"

Setsuna put simply, "No singing."

The flatness of her voice frightened Negi, "Alright then, no singing it is! It will only serve to dry our voices!"

Just then, clanking footsteps came closer to them until they were near point blank. The group turns to see a metal clad warrior, Soma and Konoka knew him.

"You…!" Soma choked from his throat.

**_Chapter 5 – "The Mercenary"_**

"Gaijin-san!" Konoka gasps.

_Fate had conspired to bring us together. This time was different, since ne-chan was with me._

"So, you're _her_ little brother?"

Setsuna quickly drew her blade, "Who are you?"

"Call me a fan."

"Why have you stopped our way?"

"I want to see for myself first hand Makai no Setsuna in action."

"Please!" Soma stepped forward, "We do not wish to fight!"

"Do not interfere, boy. I traveled long and hard looking for her, and only she can give me what I want!"

Negi supported his new friend, "I'm sure we can reach an agreement!"

"No deals. Either get out of my way, or I kill you."

"Ojou-sama, stand back!"

Setsuna and the knight squared off, her nodachi clashing against the gaijin's massive blade. Grinding against eachother, their collisions caused powerful clatter as Setsuna blocked the oncoming attack to protect her group as they got away. When she sees them get out of sight, she focuses her attention towards her opponent.

Out of nowhere, she shoved him backwards and jumps forward, and dropkicks him in the face guard.

"Yes…you might just be worth fighting after all!"

"Shut the hell up. Fighting the likes of you is a waste of my time!"

"You'll fetch me quite a pile of gold when I hand them your sword."

He swung the oversized sword vertically, Setsuna sidestepping to the left almost heedlessly. She thrusts her nodachi forwards to such precision that she is able to make her blade fit between the slits of the western armor's face plate. Expertly, she stops before she skewers him between the eyes.

"…!"

"Leave me be."

"Makai no Setsuna, a coward?"

She drew back her blade and punches him straight in the breastplate causing him to go flying backwards. He grabs the dented in area with one hand, coughing loudly.

"Be thankful I don't severe your head and feed your corpse to the rats."

"You…"

"Soma-kun, Ojou-sama, Springfield-san, let us make our leave."

The group comes out from a set of bushes, huddling around the warrior as they walked off towards the next town. Soma bent down and left behind a small box of onigiri next to the gaijin.

_It was the least I could do to repay him for his kindness. Nobody deserves such punishment, not even him._

"Sorry, gaijin-san."

As the gaijin could no longer see them, he took off his (?) helmet and spewed out a puddle of bile and spit upon the ground, letting (her) hair flicker to the dirt.

"Damn her…"

In the next town, the group decided to head for the town's bathhouse. Upon entering they were segregated into two sides, men and women; Soma and Negi on one side, and Setsuna and Konoka on the other side.

On the men's side, the two pint sized men sat together with the spring water at their necks.

"Ah…it's been so long since I could relax like this. Japan truly is a wonderful country."

"No, it isn't so terrific."

"Of course you can say that." Negi sat up, "You already live here."

"I know, but we have been upon rough times as of late. Many have yet to recover from the uprising, and many prey upon our weakness."

"Could you answer something to me?"

"What would it be?"

"The war, how did it end?"

"Our daimyo at the last stage of the war sent Tokugawa Ieyasu to quell the conflict. He quickly dealt with the rebels and brought us peace."

"What were the rebels fighting about?"

"It was about the acceptance of Christianity. There were many who refused to put away our traditions for the sake of a foreign power."

"I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. Religion is a powerful tool; he who controls it can sway the fate of a nation, maybe even the whole world." Soma stands up with his towel and walked over to the dividing wall.

Negi joins him, "What are you doing?"

"I get worried about ne-chan when she is without me."

"Relax; I'm sure that she is fine."

"You do not know her as I do. The last time I left her alone like this, the owners of the first bath house we visited had to scrape little bits of men off the floor."

Negi looked upon him with a surprised behavior, "How can you say that so calmly?"

"I became accustomed after many consecutive faints. After that, I decided to sneak over to the other side when I get the chance."

He lifts up a small towel used to cover a carelessly left hole in the wall. Looking on the inside, he spots his sister and Konoka sitting together with two feet between them. He didn't know if he should jump the fence or not.

"Sakurazaki-san," Konoka looks over "are you sure you are alright?"

"Ojou-sama, why do you come with us?"

"I've told you before, to help you."

"What did my brother tell you?"

"He told me about you, about what happened after the war."

"You were a geisha, one who gives service to the wearied men."

"I only took that profession out of desperation."

"Desperation?" she asks, "You would throw away your dignity for a few yen?"

_Ne-chan was undoing all of my work! All those weeks of hard work, ruined until…_

"Excuse me!" said another voice "Room for one more?" Another girl stepped into the picture, a gorgeous auburn haired picture of health. Surprisingly, Soma's eyes widened as he watched the beauty step into the spring water.

_I didn't know who this girl was, but I thank her for stemming the damage ne-chan was doing. Not to be insulting, but she was much…healthier than ne-chan or Konoka Ojou-sama. (Yes, I looked. I already feel ashamed of myself.)_

"Sure, come on in!"

"Thank you. It's always much more fun to bathe with friends."

Setsuna looked upon the newcomer with suspicion, "I am sorry, I did not get your name."

"Heh, sorry." She turns while washing her knee length hair, "I'm Kagurazaka Asuna."

_Kagurazaka Asuna, age 14_

_Ever since she lost her father in the war to a British officer, she now lives with her mother where she supports the both of them. She has a disdain for children, Christianity, and westerners._

"My name's Konoka, this is Setsuna."

_She was beautiful, no doubt. But something about her bothered me. I could smell some sort of wretched scent from her; what was it?_

"Are you two traveling together?" asks Asuna.

"Yes, we are. What brings you here?"

"Just passing through and getting some stuff for my parents. Girl's gotta eat y'know?"

"Yeah, I get you." Konoka takes a spare towel and saunters over to Asuna, "Lemme wash your back for you."

"Thanks a lot, people like you are hard to come by."

"Setsuna-san, would you mind washing mine?"

"I don't see why not." As she came close, she takes a few steps closer with a rag in hand. Right as Konoka parted her hair in the back to show her porcelain backside, she stopped short of a few centimeters. The soapy towel dripped onto her back, the white glob of lather ran down the small of her back.

_There it was again; the quivering of her lips, the expression on ne-chan's face; the look of anxiety mixed with rapture, of both uncertainty and temptation. It saddened me to see my sister struggling with herself, but at the same time I couldn't be happier to see that she was becoming human again._ _Although, it was quite humorous watching her hesitate like a child._

"Sakurazaki-san, is there something wrong?"

"N…no, I'm alright."

"Maybe I should wash your back instead."

"What's this?" Asuna squints her eyes.

She walked over to the wall slowly; Soma hoped that she didn't find him. Just as she hears the gulp of his throat, the footsteps became loud splashes of water as she ran at the wall and grabs Soma by the neck and yanks him through the bamboo wall.

"Playing peeping tom, huh kid?"

Setsuna immediately threw her off of him and pinned her down against a rock with a fist raised, "Don't you touch him, you…!"

Soma coughs while rubbing his neck, "It is alright, ne-chan. I deserved it; I was peeking."

"I caught the runt looking through a peephole. You know this kid?"

"He's my little brother."

"Soma-kun," Konoka pats him on the head "you're such a pervert."

"I was worried about ne-chan."

"Sakurazaki-san, are you alright?" Negi picked the wrong time to go through the hole in the wall. He is yanked over by Asuna, who had a sore look upon her face.

"Another pervert? You boys are all the same!"

"Asuna, let him go!" Konoka pleaded.

"Sorry about that. I'm no good with kids."

"Well as long as we're here, why don't we just bathe together? I'll wash your hair, Soma-kun." She motions for Negi to come, "Come on, Negi-kun! The water's nice and warm!"

"Um…no thank you! I'll be fine!"

"Something wrong, Springfield-san?" Setsuna asks.

"I don't like taking baths."

"That's a load of crap!" Asuna grabs him and sets him down, "I'd better make up for God only knows how long the last time it was you took a bath." She lathered his head and rubbed vigorously enough to the point of pain.

"Should we help him?" asks Soma as he ran his fingers through his sister's hair.

"No, its good for him. Leave him."

After they took a bath, the newly made friends parted company. Asuna strolled along the street until she came to a mildly run down house, which she enters and sat next to a woman who laid beneath the sheets of a futon. She took out a small package and places it down next to her, revealing a set of six plain onigiri.

"I got these for you. There was a nice boy who gave them to me on the house."

"Thank you, dear." The woman got up out of her futon and gingerly took one of them and nibbles on it weakly. "Why these are delicious!"

Asuna looked at the pristine looking onigiri and decided to see for herself, taking a marginal bite out of another one. "Say, these are pretty good!"

"Thank you, dear. I'm starting to feel better."

"Mom, the doctor said you shouldn't move around so much. It'll make your condition worse!"

"Nonsense, I'm strong enough to get a little exercise. Go get some rest, sweetheart."

"Okay, mom."

Asuna heads into a room in the back and ducks into a small crawlspace covered by a plank. Emerging out of the other side, she walks over to a cabinet to check upon its contents.

"_I'll get that bounty on her, and then we'll get out of here for good…_" she picks up a ridiculously long large sword that was mounted next to a suit of armor.

_**One year ago**_

_Grinding stone against steel and flickering sparks filled the darkened Kagurazaka household. Asuna and her mother were at work making food and supplies to last out the war for as long as they could. The husband stood up from the floor and swings the sword vertically to test if his katana would swing properly._

"_Papa, where are you going?" asks a much more innocent looking Asuna._

"_I'm going to fight for our people."_

"_Why do you have to fight?"_

"_There are those that wish to take away our freedom because we don't follow their beliefs. Our country shouldn't have to suffer for such a nonsensical topic as Christianity."_

_Their front door slides wide open, a neighbor wielding a Yari spear and dressed in little more than simple farmer's wear wheezes from being out of breath and shouted for her father to come out._

"_Kagurazaka-san, they'll be here any minute! We need you, now!"_

"_Of course, I'll be there in a moment." He turned around and knelt down to talk to his daughter "Asuna, I want you to promise me something."_

"_Anything."_

"_No matter what happens, always fight for what you believe in. Let no one tell you differently."_

"_I will!"_

_His wife held onto his strong arms, "Be careful, dear."_

_Like a ghost, he walked out of the doorway never to be heard from again. That was until Asuna places down the spear she was making and retreated into the next room, ducking under a small hole to the outside. She trails her father to the outskirts of town where she saw a regiment of fully armored horseback riders approaching the outskirts. _

_In their way was her father along with all the males in their town. Their spears were primed as the cavalry collided with the frontline defense, piercing several before they were overwhelmed by other horses. From the center was their captain dressed ever so gallantly came in riding an armored steed and wearing polished armor that shone brightly in the amber sun's glare that it was almost blinding._

_Asuna's father could be seen, rigorously hacking down any pale man that didn't look like a brother of his. Driving his blade into another soldier's iron forged armor and kicks him straight off into the sea of blood and corpses. There was a parting of men like wind whisking back the fog; the captain of the British forces arrives with his steed neighing proudly. Stepping off the pure white horse, he strums his fingers along the hilt of the massive blade and firmly drew it out into the open air. The proud Japanese patriot shifted his feet as there was a sudden calm amongst the shouting and the violence; the two warriors respectfully eyeing one another._

_They squared off, their footsteps crunching against the gravel laden ground around them. Simultaneously, their swords collided; Asuna gasps as she watches her father's sword shatter into several pieces just before the inch and a half thick blade shredded through his head._

_Her heart stopped for a brief moment, and her blood ran cold. Hot tears welled in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. As his body dropped to the ground still holding the family sword, the knight took the time to kneel on one knee and cross his fingers across his forehead, chest, and shoulders in the shape of the cross._

"_You…bastard!" the girl did shout. She pounded her fists into the dirt to take out her frustrations, looking to see retribution rolling to her feet. A stray rifle caked in blood, fully loaded and ready to fire._

_Gritting her teeth, she picks it up and held it up towards the shining knight. Biting her lips to the point of bleeding, she squeezes the trigger with earsplitting results. The knight's face exploded and distorted while he fell to the ground; the others under his command looked in horror as their captain was taken out by a little girl._

"_A child?" the second in command spotted Asuna amongst the houses, "Retreat! Regroup at the main encampment!"_

_Following his order, the regiment fell back away from the village. A soldier that followed in escort galloped next to him and inquired him about their impromptu withdrawal._

"_Sir, why did you give the order to retreat?"_

"_I refuse to fight against children. We would be no better than the rebels if we slaughtered mere babes. What would our captain do? What would he think of us if we did?"_

_In the corpse pile, Asuna looked at her father's fallen corpse, clinging to it for its remaining warmth. She looked over to the very weapon used to kill him, gripping the hilt, but failing to budge it. The remaining men collected the captain's weapon and Asuna's father's body to give him a proper burial. Asuna was left in the middle of the blood riddled street to watch what was left of her papa being carried out of her sight. She staggers to her feet and walked somberly home._

_Back at her house, she watches several men leave through the front door and her mother lying atop her futon. Fearing the worst, she hurries inside and sat beside her. Though she was not physically harmed in any way, the look on her face told her daughter everything._

"_He's gone…"_

"_I know."_

"_Why did he have to leave?"_

"_Papa knew what he was doing, I'm sure."_

"_Please, I need to be alone to sort my thoughts. Go pay respects to your father."_

_Nodding, Asuna gets up and went around back of their house to an open field where men were burying their friends and neighbors from the previous battle who had been slain. She quickly found her father's grave that was marked with the very sword used to kill him._

"_Papa," she said with her reddened cheeks "I hope you have at least a little peace with our mother."_

_Several weeks pass, and Asuna once again pays a visit to the weathered grave of her father. Laying down a set of aibika flowers atop the small mound next to the sword, she places her hands together and bows her head respectfully. Raising her head, she spots several men digging into a grave belonging to a neighbor she once visited. Deciding it was not their place; she marched over and started angrily protesting._

"_Leave that grave alone!"_

"_Keep quite, little girl; the dead have no use for their possessions."_

"_I said leave it alone!" she tries to use force to persuade the grave robbers to leave only to be slapped across the cheek onto the ground._

_With a bitter taste in her mouth, she ran back to her father's grave and with all she had, she drew the weighty sword from the dirt and dragged it along the ground with her. Her heaves were a sign of just how big the sword was as she struggled to just hold it slightly off the ground. The men looked to see Asuna feebly gripping it._

"_Maybe we'll just take that sword off your hands. A bitch like you couldn't help the living much less the dead."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_A newfound vigor filled her as she swings it to the point of the blade leaving the ground and becoming airborne. Effortlessly, the euro blade made short work of them by cutting them in half as a kitchen knife cuts through a salmon's head. Needless to say; more blood was shed on the graves of those who gave their lives for the sake of others._

_Asuna fell backwards and the sword lugged her around with it on the ground. Her muscles were completely strained from the one swing as she lay looking at the sky panting._

"_Papa…"_

"…do you hate what I've become?" Asuna closes the cabinet and crawled back through the small crawlspace.

On their way out of town, the members of the pilgrimage made their way east. Near the civic limits, they were stopped yet again by the sound of metal footsteps. Sighing, Setsuna places her hand on her blade at the ready.

"You again?"

"You were fortunate that I went easy on you, hero of Ieyasu."

"What will it take for you to leave us alone?"

The gaijin took out his sword, "When you finally die and I can collect the bounty on your head!"

_Ne-chan was hated by many after the war. But who was this person to take the life of my sister?_

"Please," Negi tries to mediate "isnt there a way we can compromise?"

"Shut up, you fucking Christian…!

Konoka was slowly getting more and more confused, "But aren't you Christian too?"

"Don't compare me to those arrogant, self-serving fascists!"

"If it's a fight you're looking for, hurry up." Setsuna taunts him "You've wasted enough of our time already."

"You're as good as dead!"

Coming straight at her, with sword raised in the air he shredded through the side of a house and angrily swung at Setsuna with splinters following in its wake. The ronin flicks out three inches of her nodachi and blocks the immense sword with little to no effort. With one hand, she sent the European blade back into the house he tore into and lodges it into a knot.

"Just no skill…" Setsuna grabs him by the throat through the armor and squeezes hard enough to crush the metal near the top of the chest plate to compress like a squeezed soda can.

Negi looked terrified at Setsuna, "Sakurazaki-san, why?"

"If I didn't do that, he'd just keep coming after us."

"That is no reason to kill him!"

"Ne-chan!" Soma cried, "He'll asphyxiate!"

_A horrible way to die…_

"That's the idea, Soma-kun."

Having pity, Soma rushed over to the gaijin who was now making rapid spasms for air, attempting to yank off the helmet in an attempt to get him some oxygen. Negi helps him by chanting a spell and placing his finger over the dented in section and drawing an invisible line upwards, managing to cut the part open like paper.

"What was that?" asks Soma.

"It's called Cold Heat." Negi explains to him "Mages used it to aid in construction without the use of furnaces; but that's enough talk. Hurry and pull off his helmet!"

Soma and Negi pull the helmet off and their heads rear back in shock at what they saw.

_It couldn't be!_

"Asuna!" Konoka aided Soma and Negi in helping her off the ground. The auburn haired girl staggered to her feet, catching her breath as she looked upon Setsuna with hatred.

"The war is over. Why do you still live?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"You helped those bastards infest our country! You should have died along with the rest of them!"

"Big talk for someone wearing the same armor as them."

"Unh…"

"Your resolve is full of shit. You're just using me as excuse to vent your loathing."

"Like you're one to talk!" Asuna grits her teeth, "You turned your back on your own country! You sold out to the westerners!"

"By stopping people like you from destroying it from the inside? Stop embarrassing yourself."

"Why you…!"

Suddenly, a hand rested on Asuna's shoulder. She turns to see her mother just barely keeping herself together as she tries to stop her daughter from hurting anyone.

_Her mother…she looked so sickly! I suppose that is why she took on a job as a mercenary: all for money. She didn't look like someone who would just kill for bloodlust as Ne-chan once did._

"Asuna, don't hate her. She only did what she thought was best for all of us."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing "Mama, how can you say that?"

"That girl is a patriot."

Setsuna sighed "Please, ma'am, I'm not worthy of such praise."

_Ne-chan fought in the war to forget about her pain, but all that blood couldn't wash away the guilt. Her actions had touched many lives and had many repercussions that she regretted. I finally got to see first hand one of the countless people she had affected._

"Don't hate the Christian one. He has done nothing to deserve such detest; not all of them seek to rule over us."

Asuna turns to Negi, shaking her head "I'm sorry… for what I said."

"Don't be sorry. I'm only trying to right what they did to you, it's only fair."

Her mother gestures "Go with her."

"What?"

"See the country as she does, walk in her footsteps. You will understand with time."

"But mama, what about you?"

Several members of the village began to gather, throwing money and setting down baskets of crops on the ground. The mayor of the town stepped forward and spoke for the rest of them.

"I understand what is wrong, and I know of your mother's illness since the death of our militia leader. I owe him quite a lot; the least I could do is to watch over her for you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Your father and I…all we want is for you to be happy."

_Those words; they were the very same ones mother and father told Ne-chan on the day Aoyama-san was killed._

"Young man," Asuna's mother looked to Soma "thank you for making that delicious onigiri."

"How did you know?"

"They were made with tiny hands. It was because of them I was able to walk around for the first time in a while." She bows politely, "I mustn't keep you from your travels."

The pilgrimage received a warmhearted farewell as Asuna accompanied them past the outskirts of town into a forest. Miles out, Setsuna halts them for a brief moment.

"Kagurazaka-san."

"Yeah?"

"If you're going to travel with us, do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Take off your armor."

"What?"

"That armor represents everything you sought to get rid of. Becoming what you hate will not solve anything."

"But…"

"Okay then, I suppose we'll just leave you."

"Fine, fine!"

Asuna quickly shed her armor but the reason she didn't want to, was made apparent very quickly. Quickly after tossing aside her leggings, she huddled into a shivering naked ball.

"Oh! We're sorry!" Konoka apologizes, "We didn't know you didn't have clothes under that!"

Setsuna eyes her, "Wasn't that at all…uncomfortable?"

"I got used to it, undergarments aside."

Out of nowhere, Negi offers up his overcoat and covers her out of kindness.

"Asuna-san, you'll catch a cold. Please, take my coat."

"Thank you." She turned her face, embarrassed.

_Another companion, will wonders never cease? A second sword makes me feel a little more at ease. Maybe with a little hope, she could assist Springfield-san and myself. Though I'm left to wonder how many more people will we meet that still show resentment towards ne-chan._

_Till I write again,_

_Soma

* * *

_

_Sorry that took so long, a can of Vault helped me finish._

_**Please leave a review on your way out.**_


	6. The Outcast

Disclaimer: I do not own…you know the rest.

Dear Readers,

I'd like to get out of the way that I've been under a lot of paperwork, concerning graduation, finals, the whole nine yards. I only managed to get a chapter out for my other story because I had a friend of mine work on it for me. With summer coming, I'm hoping to have a little more time for writing.

Sincerely,

Annoying Assassin

* * *

"Come on out, Asuna-san!"

"No, I feel stupid."

Konoka encourages her "I'm sure you'll look fine!"

Setsuna rolls her eyes in one direction, "You couldn't be any stupider than when you were wearing that cumbersome armor."

"Hey, fuck you. I liked that armor!"

"Idiot…"

"What was that?" Asuna leapt out of a changing booth wearing western tanned leather garbs reinforced with cotton clothes underneath, a bandolier with a sheath for her giant sword, accompanied with a medium leather skirt that extended down to her knees. On her feet were short sturdy leather boots that fit snugly on her strong feet.

"Sugoi!" Soma exclaimed, "You look nice, Kagurazaka-san!"

"You don't think it's too much?"

_Dear Father,_

_I know it has only been about three days since I last wrote, but I had to tell you about what I saw today. It all started after we got Kagurazaka-san some western clothes we found in a bag near a corpse…_

_**Chapter 6 – "The Outcast"**_

_While normally I would abhor desecrating the dead, this was a bit of an emergency since most clothes for the last few days were not to her liking. But as I was saying, we were praying in the temple the hot spring town of Sakai when…_

"Please, protect us as we travel." Soma held incense to his forehead and bowed three times on his knees, "Just like that."

Negi takes a lit stick off of the podium, getting on his knees and following his example. He continued to copy Soma as they both held out offerings of dried fish and placed their plates on the altar.

"This Shinto religion is very strange."

"Not as strange as your Christianity." Soma chuckles "You have only one god? How does he keep up with everyone?"

As they got up to leave, two masked assailants dressed in all black leapt atop the two boys and began strafing their hands across their sides. Setsuna quickly went to help them only to get stopped by a third that pushes her backwards. Asuna quickly helps her by punching said attacker to the ground and curb stomps his head along the steps.

Setsuna throws off both of the thieves, watching them run off. However she grabs one by the collar to prevent him from scurrying away like a rat caught by the tail.

"What were you looking for? Money?" the covered pickpocket remained silent. "You have until the count of five. One."

He shouted painfully as Setsuna bent his pinky finger over backwards like a popsicle stick. Three fingers later, she still lacked any sense of a real answer.

"You're running out of fingers. Once I'm done with your other hand, I wouldn't mind at all going for your feet."

A sharp pain entered the back of the thief's head, blood splattering along the staircase. Setsuna quickly does a sweep of the area to see where it came from with no results.

"Ne-chan…" Soma whimpers, "Why did you kill him?"

"As much as I wanted to, that wasn't me."

After throwing the corpse into a bush, her hand was kept on the hilt of Yuunagi while they walked out of town. Following a river downstream, night fell and the group decided to set up camp along the side.

That night, under the cloak of night, another of the masked figures slips into one of their tents unbeknownst by them. Several minutes later, the intruder came back out with a large sack to disappear into the darkness.

The next morning, Setsuna, Soma, Negi, and Konoka came outside to prepare themselves for breakfast.

"Where is Asuna-san?" asks Negi.

"She hasn't come out of her tent…"

Soma wanders over to fetch her, "Kagurazaka-san! Breakfast!" he spots her cot with her sword laying on top. He knew that she would never go anywhere without that oversized monstrosity; he panics as he clings to Setsuna while shouting the bad news.

"Ne-chan, Kagurazaka-san is gone!"

"Hmph. Good riddance."

"She didn't bring her sword!"

"Then she must have been taken."

Negi is seen coming back from her tent, holding a discarded kunai. He notes that there is a sliver of dried blood along its edge.

"I see…"

"Sakurazaki-san?" asks Konoka.

"Our little thieves made off with her. They couldn't have made it very far."

"We have to find her! Let's hurry, ne-chan!"

"What for?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has been very unsupportive in almost every way. She is a terrible cook, she gripes when we ask her to gather firewood, she's terrible at catching fish…"

_She was also helping me heal her heart. But she didn't know that._

"Please?" Soma started to sob and hug her thigh.

Setsuna turns her head away from him "That won't work this time."

"Sakurazaki-san, I beg you!"

Konoka clasps her hands together and her lips naturally pouted with a pink flush that no makeup could duplicate. Looking to her in reaction, Setsuna unfolds her arms and shrugs Soma off of her.

"Fine…"

"Thank you!" Konoka leapt atop of her and hugs her with thanks. Her sudden outburst gives Setsuna a scare as she reels backwards, hesitating to put her hands on her hips to get her off of her. Soma helps Konoka off by lending her his hand.

"……" Setsuna knelt down and traces her fingers in one footsteps. Rubbing her thumb and forefinger together, she looks towards the forest nearby and began walking towards it with the rest of the pilgrimage following.

Meanwhile, Asuna was having problems of her own. Waking up to a hastily constructed cabin, she finds her hands and feet have been completely bound, not having any form of freedom whatsoever. What also did a little more than bother her was the fact that she had been stripped naked. She prayed that they hadn't done what she thinks they had done. A door on the other side opens, letting uncontaminated sunlight pour into the room with a masked man in the doorway.

"So, you're awake?" he cracks his knuckles "Awake, asleep, makes no difference to me; although I am a bit partial to the screamers."

Asuna gulps as he came closer, feeling ridiculously helpless. Suddenly, the restriction of blood in her wrists and legs had lessened, turning to see a knife clean in the middle of each bond. She breaks loose of her ties, and pounces on the kidnapper, trapping his head in the doorway while holding a knife.

"Where's my stuff?"

"You're dead, bitch!"

"Wrong answer." Asuna takes the knife she found behind her, and stabs downwards, piercing through the left ear cartilage of her kidnapper.

"Argh!!"

"I've got another one." She looks at his now bloodstained clothes, "You know what? I'll just take your clothes."

"Please…! Don't!"

"What's that? I can't hear you; oh wait. You can't either." Asuna leaves him with a bad pun and his birthday suit. As she slips on the loose fitting clothing, she turns and looks around for whoever might have helped her escape. Finding nobody, she makes a break for the nearby forest only it was blocked off by a group of the same men in black masks. Their suits were all the same, having a crest on their backs of a snowflake, with a star on top of it cast in gold cloth.

As she took a step out of the cabin, she makes the genius move of stepping on a twig, loudly alerting the thieves sitting around a campfire. Running as fast as her legs could take her, she stuck to her plan of losing them in the forest.

One of the thieves throws a double balled chain at her, catching her feet in the process and making her land back on the ground with a thuds.

"Crap…!"

A shadow overlooks Asuna as the men surrounded her, dragging her off towards the other end of the forest. Her observer leaps back, disappearing into the darkness of a tree.

"Ne-chan?" Soma stuck close to his sister, "Are we lost?"

"No, we're not lost. Those bastards just sent us for a loop."

"I don't know about you," Negi looks around, gripping his staff "but I think we nee-"

The magician turns his head, plowing face first into a pair of soft globes. He looks up to find the face of a girl much taller than Setsuna and Konoka. She looks down at him from the crevice he had created.

"Hello there, de gozaru."

_Nagase Kaede, age 14_

_The heiress to the Nagase shinobi clan forced into exile ever since the end of the civil uprising. She is a prodigy, being the best shinobi of her clan in the last decade._

Setsuna quickly readies Yuunagi, pointing it straight at her "Who are you?"

"I know where your friend is, Sakurazaki-san."

"How do you know me?"

"Everybody knows you, de gozaru."

_She was correct. Though she did impress me by how she was able to sneak by my sister without alerting her._

Negi readies his staff "You're with them!"

"I'd like it better if you wouldn't compare me to them."

"Those bastards had the same crest as you," Setsuna holds Yuunagi's edge along the girl's neck "why shouldn't I kill you now?"

"Because I can help you get your friend back."

"You take me for a fool?"

"Not at all, de gozaru." She smiles, "I have no quarrel with you."

"Ne-chan, please!" her brother begs.

Setsuna succumbs again to his plea "Alright, but if I so much as think you are up to something, I will cut you down. Am I clear?"

"Fine with me, de gozaru."

_I didn't understand it at the time, but her eyes were closed half the time. Was she trying to hide something? That was offset by her smile. It was nothing of a fox's mischievous grin, but of kindness. _

Kaede led them into the forest with her arms in the air under Setsuna's watchful eye. As they walked, Konoka walks beside her to start some conversation.

"I'm sorry; we never learned your name!"

The coy older girl grins "My name's Kaede, de gozaru."

Soma walked alongside her as well "Why are you helping us?"

"Well, I am at blade point. And I've always been a pretty bad negotiator."

"You've got smoke bombs!"

"So, you're a kunoichi?" asks Negi.

"I used to be. I got tired of it."

"But why?"

**One year ago**

In the pale moonlight stood a fully armored guard, gripping his yari spear as if his life depended on it. Staring out into the darkness, he caught a glimpse of a sliver of hair falling before his face, tightly gripping around his throat and separating his head from his neck as a tree from its stump. A fountain of blood spurts forward after he slumps to the grass; a silhouette lands in its place, standing up from a crouched position.

Three more figures emerged behind the first, sliding open a door that led into a lavish complex. Creeping along the edges of the room they were in, they proceeded up a stairwell leading to a bedroom housing one person.

"One of you head back and tell our leader to await our arrival."

"I will go, one-chan."

"Kunio-kun, tell father to send help." Kaede's brother quickly hurried out of the building to go give word to their father, the leader of the Nagase clan.

With only the moonlight to guide them, small blades were drawn from their belts to approach a sleeping individual that slumbered silently. As they got close, lanterns were dropped from the ceiling and were instantly lit. The shadow and its cohorts were instantly blinded.

"It's a trap!"

Soldiers poured out from all sides, cutting down the black cloaked individuals. Kaede evades a blade to the back of the head, flicking her wrist to fling a shuriken into the face of two guards, flipping behind her target and holding a kunai to his throat.

"You did better than expected, one-chan."

"Kunio!?"

The lanterns closed in on his face, showing the short haired ponytail wearing brother that was Nagase Kunio. Kaede took several steps back, sweating nervously.

"But…why?"

"With you out of the way, I can take my rightful place as the leader of the Nagase clan. Nothing personal, but you are a liability."

"Kunio-...aah!"

Her own brother shoves a tanto into her ribcage, forcing air abruptly out of her lungs. She fell onto her back with a pool forming below her. The kunoichi's last vision was the blurred sight of her brother receiving a bag of money.

"You there," he orders "go dump the bodies in the river."

The guard does as he was told, tossing their corpses into the nearby stream and letting them float down the river.

Morning came, and the young kunoichi's body rested against a rock in a weakened stream. With her vision sliding into focus, Kaede looks down at the knife in her chest. With both sopping wet hands, she grips the hilt of the tanto and yanks it out of her. With a small shriek of pain, tosses the knife into the river and hobbles over to shore.

Running through the forest to the hidden location of her village, she arrives at the gateway to Nagase Village. She is then met by her father, a tall, brooding man standing beside her brother.

"Father, I—"

"Kunio told me what happened. You, abandoning your mission like a coward? How dare you show your face after what you have done!"

"Father…"

"Do not call me father! I have no daughter!"

Knowing she would get no answer from him, she left him to the influence of her brother. She walked into the wilderness until she could be seen no longer.

**Present**

_I didn't know such a smile could hide such intense pain. Kagurazaka-san was in more danger than we thought._

"So, you're Nagase Kaede" Setsuna deduces.

"Nagase?" asks Konoka.

"She is the heiress to the Nagase clan, who allegedly sold out her team, and ran off into seclusion." She lowers her blade, "I suppose rumors are not to be trusted."

"Do you always believe what you hear, de gozaru?"

Returning to Asuna's dilemma, she landed with a thud on the polished floorboards of the chieftain's house. The mercenary looks up to see a boy with a shoulder length ponytail sitting in the chieftain's chair.

"What do we have here?" he grins "Another offering?"

"I'm not an offering, you dumb brat."

"Get quiet, bitch." Kunio stood up and shouted at her, "You're my fuckmate for the night."

"Go screw yourself. If I was a slut, you couldn't afford me."

"You little whore!" as he got up to kick her, the double doors behind them flew open with a headless soldier projectile headed their way.

"That crest…" one of Kunio's subordinates shrieked "the guard captain!"

In the doorway was Setsuna, with the head of the guard captain tucked under her left arm. She points Yuunagi at Kunio, an angry grimace on her face.

"You've caused enough trouble for today. Give us back our friend back before I kill you."

Kunio snaps, "You're in no position to bargain! Guard, detain our prisoner!"

Before the guard even lays a hand on Asuna, a kunai hits him right between the eyes. Kaede evades several shuriken thrown by her brother, throttling him against the throne.

"Where is father?"

"I…I…killed him."

"What?"

"He was in my way to the head, I had to."

"How dare you…"

"Heh…" he chuckles "you can't kill your own brother."

"You're right. I'm not going to kill you." She eyes Asuna, with her clothes and massive sword given back to her by Setsuna, "But she will."

The last thing that went through Kunio's mind was Asuna's sword. Konoka turns Negi and Soma around before the blade made impact with his skull, traveling south to his neck, down his ribcage, through the heart and lungs, stomach, and finally exiting from the groin.

"I cannot ask father for forgiveness." Kaede sheathes her kunai already in her hand, "But thanks to you, I can at least start over."

"Nagase-san," asks Negi "Are you able to do it alone?"

"I'll be fine, de gozaru." She looks at the soiled and splinted chair "It's what father would want."

_My sister had completed another deed, and word may spread of it. But even so, my sister chased lesser crimes instead of her own to distract her self. I promise you, father and mother, that by my next letter, she will be closer to being able to love again._

_Until I write again,_

_Soma_

* * *

A little half assed, but I was in a bit of a rush from coming back. 


	7. The Rival

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

* * *

"So this is the capital." Asuna places her hands on her hips "Nice place."

_Dear Father,_

_Two weeks have passed since we met Nagase-san. Today, we arrived at the capital of Kyoto. As I have promised, I found a way to get my sister closer to Konoe-san. It all started when we walked into the capital on our tour towards the Ise Shrine._

"We do not have any time for your retarded antics." Setsuna wraps her fingers around Yuunagi's hilt.

"Would you just cut me a little slack?"

"Only if you quit being so damned useless."

Soma mediated them by using his childish behavior, "Ne-chan, I'm hungry!"

"Alright," his sister rubs his head "if you wanted me to stop, just ask me to."

Amongst the dizzying towers, the western mage looking in fascination of the bustling streets, commercial trade, and the politicians that are spouting propaganda amongst the crowds of gullible people willing to shell out their life savings for empty beliefs. He took the time to consult Soma, hoping that he was much more knowledgeable in the subject.

"Soma-san," he makes a double take around from insecurity "can you explain why this place is so busy?"

"Because this is the site of the Imperial Palace; people flock here to make a name for themselves. My sister was promoted here in a previous life."

"What kinds of people?"

"There are all sorts of people," Soma sweeps his hand to show his point "rich and poor, western and eastern, merchants and tourists."

_**Chapter 7 – "The Rival"**_

The group checks into an inn, the clerk at the front desk handing them their room key. Negi and Soma dump their equipment in the room that was assigned to them, quickly meeting the girls up front to go get an assignment.

Konoka looks over Asuna's shoulder "You think we can get a mission here?"

"In a city this big," Setsuna explains "people are bound to at least need a couple of gaki killed around here."

(Gaki: Japanese demon representative of gluttony or in this case greed. Literally translates to "Hungry Ghost")

"Well, I could dance on the side for extra pocket change."

Suddenly, Setsuna turns around and grips Konoka by the wrist. The pilgrimage turned to one single point in a state of shock, wondering what had gotten her so angry.

"No dancing, do you understand?"

"But we could…"

"I said no dancing!"

"Give her a break!" Asuna defends her "She can help out if she wants to!"

Setsuna snapped at her "Who the fuck asked you?"

Negi and Soma look to eachother, knowing that any input from them would result in further conflict. They ducked behind Setsuna in fear of incurring her wrath.

_Springfield-san and I already knew what was running through my sisters head as Konoka-ojou-sama suggested that she dances for extra money. Watching a friend degrading herself as she had done before, what we had taken her away from was something she couldn't stand._

"Ojou-sama," Soma clings to Konoka "let's go get ourselves a mission."

"Yes, that would be best."

Konoka and the boys walk hand in hand, entering the nearby guild house to search for a mission to put their expertise to work.

"Now see what you've gone and done?" the bells in Asuna's hair rang as she turns to her friend "You've upset her."

"Shut up," Setsuna groaned "your tact is as dull as your blade."

"What did you—?"

"And on top of that, you are deaf."

Inside, the board was full of requests, all of them willing to pay a velvet bag of yen for the first to complete them. They had a field day picking out one to do, deciding on one that suited their current mood.

"Oh, here's one!"

The mission statement read: Due to circumstances out of my control, a tengu has been harassing my family for several days now. It pillages our crops and often burns the rest. I have had to temporarily relocate, and am now at the end of my rope. I want this demon dealt with; I wish for no negotiation—only its demise. I am willing to pay fifty thousand for this service. My address is listed here…

"A tengu," Negi calls upon a thought "I believe I have heard of them. They are demons that cause mischief, like gremlins."

Soma nods "That's correct, but in some places, they are respected."

"They die, we get paid." Setsuna reaches across his back and walks alongside him "There is nothing to respect."

Arriving at the address given to them, the pilgrimage steps foot onto the grounds of a large mansion. A chilling air blew by, nipping at the talismans that had been set to contain the tengu. There was a sign out front telling others that it was unsafe to proceed further.

"Okay, who's staying behind?" Asuna grips her giant claymore.

Setsuna does the same, "No one. Leaving ojou-sama out here is a bad idea, and my brother is skilled at sealing away demons. Also, Springfield-san is a magician; he could prove useful."

"How bad can one stupid bird be?"

Entering the household, the pilgrimage looked about them as they progressed further into the house. The owner and his servants had left the place completely barren and devoid of life, evident by the dead flowers in the garden that cried out in attention, dishes splattered across the ground amidst a panic, and its doorstep lacking any shoes.

Every noise set Asuna off, waving her sword in different directions in hopes of hitting something. Even Negi was able to keep calm amongst the eerie silence.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because I am not afraid."

"Afraid?" she twitched "Who's afraid?"

"Asuna," Konoka calms her down "It's okay to be afraid of some things."

"I'm not scared!"

Almost cruelly, Setsuna takes a spare yen from her pocket and flicks her thumb to launch it into a nearby outdoor pond. From where she was, Asuna yelps and swings her sword into the nearby wall.

_Of course, everyone was scared. Ne-chan always had a way to give us a little comic relief…her own sadistic brand of comic relief._

"Would you be quiet?" the ronin turns and snaps at her, "You'll scare that damned tengu away along with our reward."

"The owner said that the tengu likes to pick away at the vegetables." Soma leads out front "I suppose the garden the likely place to start."

Following the little priest out back, they spot their tengu, looking an oversized sumo wrestler dressed in fine robes, having a face only the mother could love. He giggles to himself as he stuffs a daikon radish past his oversized nose and mouth.

"Easy kill," Asuna grips her fingers at the top of her hilt "shouldn't be a problem!"

"Asuna!" Konoka whispers loudly "Wait!"

She charged right at the bird demon, the massive sword held high. The bird was so busy eating; it looked up just in time to see it coming an inch from his face. Its head rolls across the dirt leaving a trail of dark red blood, the surprised look on its face still plastered.

"See? Easy!"

The sounds of trees being snapped clean in half grew louder, with it bringing four more tengu that flew overhead, gripping spears. Their distinct shrieking makes her dive for the ground in reaction.

"Idiot…" Setsuna draws Yuunagi, "She brought its friends."

The four other tengu dive bomb Asuna as they noticed the stain of blood on her sword and the much more obvious decapitated corpse of their brother. One of them takes a swipe at her, Asuna using her sword to hide behind as they came in with one of them striking against it. She pivots around and as they pass her, hits one across the hip to sever that specific one in shredded halves.

"These things always come in groups!" Setsuna stood beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You were too busy being an idiot."

"Ne-chan is right, about the tengu coming in small flocks I mean."

The remaining three tengu hovered inches from the ground, gripping their weapons as they came towards them at such a speed. Soma, holding a piece of paper, threw it forward as one would a playing card, and it attached itself to one of them to draw a stream of lightning into it. The creature fried itself into a blackened crisp.

"What the hell was that?"

"My brother studied onmyou magic."

Setsuna casually blocks off a tengu with one hand, shoving him back before slicing upwards to shred into its clothing to draw blood. It makes an attempt to spearhead her, getting its weapon directed away from her and into the bottom of its chin, through its skull.

As for the last one, Negi held his hand out, the earth grasping the tengu's feet. It was quickly followed by her jumping atop of it like a sugar high kindergartener and continually jams the blade into its chest with blood continuing to soak the edges.

_If you couldn't already tell, Asuna-san was just as, if not more aggressive than ne-chan; though she tended to be gracelessly thorough. _

Soma asks "What kind of magician are you?"

The little mage replies "A novice one."

"Asuna, he's dead." Konoka holds her stomach to keep down her breakfast.

"That was easy enough," Asuna gets up from the mutilated body "now let's get paid!"

After they turned around, another one came from the forest at full speed. Before they had any time to react, it was already one and a half feet in front of them.

_Even my sister makes mistakes, though someone up there was willing to forgive that._

The tengu suddenly came to a complete halt, dropping his weapon on the ground and fell face first into the vegetable patch. Two kodachi were shoved through its back, with a little girl wearing western clothing and prescription glasses.

_There appeared from nowhere, this innocent little girl…She slew this monster without a smile leaving her face! At least she saved us from a gruesome death._

"Huh?" Asuna steps forward "Who're you?"

The girl simply giggles, beaming as she retrieves her swords from the body, escaping by running away and hopping over a fence.

"Ne-chan…" said Soma, completely dumbstruck "what just happened?"

"I am unsure myself." She licks her thumb and wipes dirt off his face, "I think we could all use dinner. After we collect our fee, let us go try the capital's cuisine."

"Great!" said Asuna as she sheathed her sword "I'm starved!"

_That night we collected our reward from the proprietor who seemed more than relieved to be back in his own home, despite the damage to his property that we had inflicted. Moving on, we all got to eat at a very nice looking restaurant. Many aristocrats were there, both from England and eastern Japan. We felt out of place, despite all of us donning evening wear we bought with a portion of the reward._

"Ojou-sama," Soma grabs onto Konoka "you look wonderful!"

"Thanks!" Konoka quickly fixes her hair behind her back "I also love what you've done with my hair!"

_Years of doing mother's hair had paid off (I covered for ne-chan when she wanted to go train instead of practice her hair braiding). Konoka Ojou-sama looked incredibly beautiful tonight; ne-chan won't be able to resist! Though, I have to know; father, am I going about this all wrong? Am I taking the wrong approach to this?_

A waiter escorts them to a table for five, having them sit down on finely stitched cushions. He left them with a set of cups filled with pure water to whet their appetites for the main course. Asuna downs her cup in several seconds, giving an unceremonious exhalation.

"Yeah! Bring on the duck!"

"Asuna-san," Negi tugs on her red kimono with a white koi design along the side "sit down! That's very rude!"

"The boy is right," said Setsuna as she drank her water properly, one hand on the base of the cup and one gripping the side "You are being retarded again."

"Shut up!"

Outside, the sound of galloping of horses catches the attention of the patrons. The purebred steeds come to a stop to make way for a carriage, two rifle toting guards standing on the sides of the door with one opening it and kneeling to escort out its passenger.

The customers were surprised to see a little girl dressed in a white evening gown with many ribbons going down the sides. A bonnet sat upon her head to keep her hair in check as she and the two escorts guided her to an empty table and placed a chair and personal table for her.

_This girl was very rich, to have her own entourage of servants at her disposal. I had assumed that she was merely a princess from a foreign land._

"Jeez, who invited the snobby girl?"

"Asuna-san," Negi asks "doesn't she look a little familiar?"

"Nope; doesn't ring a bell."

Their server came back with their five pound duck, its skin a crispy golden brown, with several side dishes and sauces to add to their meal. The group dug into the roasted bird with the knife they were given, keeping to themselves about that day's assignment.

_We kept talking about the little girl in the glasses. I thought she was pretty, but ne-chan scolded me for that. Maybe she was just jealous?_

_After dinner, the restaurant's private orchestra played very relaxing music from relaxing instruments. I believe that Springfield-san called them violins; I had no idea that something that small was capable of sound so rich! The melody of the song they played gave me an idea._

"Ne-chan, why don't we dance?"

"I'd love to—"

"You can have ojou-sama as a dance partner."

"What about you?" she looks up at Asuna "You want Kagurazaka as a partner?"

Asuna rested her head on one arm "Meh, dancing's not my thing."

Getting up from her seat, she extended her hand towards Konoka "May I have this dance?"

"The pleasure is mine!" Konoka said, accepting her proposition.

_That was the easy part. Next came the hard part._

Setsuna guided Konoka to the dance floor while giving off an aura of confidence as the crowd parted from them. There was a different set of floor tiles specifically designed for dancing that awaited them.

_Luckily, Springfield-san and I had gone over a dance that he called "the waltz" with ojou-sama. She was very good at it as well! Who knows? Maybe she can break the ice for her…_

Konoka took the samurai's hand, arranging their hands on certain areas to let her lead on while the violinists played their tune.

"Ojou-sama, where did you…?"

"Negi-kun taught me. Relax! Let's have some fun."

In intervals of two steps, the pair synchronized themselves along with the other couples that were on the floor dancing as well. Setsuna clumsily attempted to keep up with Konoka's graceful movements, trying as hard as she could to avoid stepping on her feet and flow with the crowd.

"I'm not good at this sort of thing."

Konoka gave a silly laugh, "Neither am I. Stop worrying so much!"

The tempo of the violins and cellos began rising, the wrists jutting quickly back and forward, strumming the strings to produce higher pitches and more notes per second. In her haste, Setsuna's worst case scenario came true—she had slipped on the front of her yukata and fallen atop of Konoka.

"I'm sorry!" she stammered "This was a waste of time."

"Setsuna-chan, you need to stop treating everything as life and death!"

"What?"

"Let it all go, feel the music through your hands and feet. If I'm right, then it's the same as kendo!"

"Kendo…" she nodded "One more time?"

Konoka agreed, the two of them getting back to their feet. The music intensified further as the couple began to take big dips in their steps; Setsuna spinning her once before lashing her out as a whip and bringing her back, taking a step forward and dipping her towards the floor, securely in her arms.

"How was that?"

"Um…" Konoka attempted to gather words "wonderful."

_It appears that ne-chan had a few tricks of her own. I should have known better than to doubt her._

The dancing went on for another hour before the group decided they were full on duck and enjoyment. Heading out of the restaurant, they were met by the glasses wearing girl.

"You danced divinely, my dear."

"And you are?" asked Setsuna.

"Oh, how rude of me!" the little girl said innocently "I've never told anybody my real name, but for you," she took Konoka's hand and kissed it "you can call me Tsukuyomi."

_Tsukuyomi, age 14_

_Another known hero of the war one year ago, she is well known for a smile never leaving her bloodstained childlike face. Her calm amongst the corpses of the slain has been recorded over several hundred kills using her two kodachi, Futaake and Oshimai. _

(A/N: Beginning and Ending, respectively)

"The moon deity?" Asuna asked, "Please."

"Daddy says it's a very cute name."

"Yes," Konoka politely agreed "it's very cute!"

Nearby, the two guards that were sent as escorts were subdued and shot with their own rifles. A thief had made off with their goods, now stumbling for an escape route. He bumps into Tsukuyomi and ended up bowling her over; she got up, a noticeable scrape on her bare left leg. The thief quickly got back up after shaking off his interruption, noticing Setsuna and her sword in the back of her kimono.

Deciding a hostage would be the best course of action, he nabbed Tsukuyomi and held a knife against her throat.

"One move and I'll kill her, I swear!"

His eyes widened, and blood spurt from his mouth in a splattered line in the dirt. She had shoved a kodachi in his ribcage, and before long dragged it upwards to send his entrails out onto the ground. His entrails coated her shoulders, ruining the beautiful dress she wore.

_Such a disturbing smile, every time I look her in the eyes, I almost feel like I'm going to throw up. To think that this girl can kill so indiscreetly and still hold a beam at her age—so horrifying!_

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that we will have to continue this conversation another time. My dress has been ruined by this ruffian, and I don't look very presentable to you." She bows politely before leaving, "Farewell, ojou-sama."

_She left us that night, as if nothing had happened. Ne-chan carried a shaken look on her face for the rest of the night. It had me quite worried that something like that could scare her._

_The next morning brought more promise. I got to bathe with ne-chan, though she was a little different. She had this glow that I had never seen before, as if the sun easily gave her this light. It also made her act strangely; she didn't even mind when Springfield-san pulled off her towel by accident. All she did was simply turn around and snag it back from the surface of the water. I think she's beginning to act cuter now—at least its progress._

_Breakfast at least fared a bit better. Our subject was the girl from yesterday._

"Ne-chan, you look worried." Soma nibbled on his natto, "What is bothering you?"

"I believe I recognized that girl."

"You do?" asked Asuna.

"Yeah," Setsuna placed her chopsticks down "I've heard the name before. Tsukuyomi is the name of a war hero; appearing as a forthright young girl who murders entire encampments, though I never suspected her to look like that."

"Girl scared me shitless."

"Sakurazaki-san," asked Negi "do you believe she will come after us?"

"I'm…I'm not sure." Setsuna gripped her chopsticks.

Meanwhile, Tsukuyomi sat in her own room among several finely stitched dolls and quality furniture. On her white silk bed she slept, under the watchful eye of five guards.

"What a fucked up girl…"

"I don't get how she does it; she up and kills a thief, and the only thing she's upset about was her dress being ruined!"

_**Three years ago…**_

"Mama…?"

A little girl shook her mother several times, unable to get a reply from the dilapidated body. Standing above her were several men, fat in stature, grinning mischievously as one of them ripped off the little girl's pajamas.

The high pitched screams of a violated little girl were the only sounds emanating from a once happy household; a week of endless shrieking lead to sudden silence.

"You think she's dead?"

"She's no fun; she stopped screaming." The rapist stretched his arms and lay down on the floor, "I'm gonna take a break. Go see if we got anything to eat."

His partner went into the next room, leaving the little girl in a pool of her own blood. Mechanically, she stood up on her tiny feet, grabbed the tanto out of the sheath on the assailant's belt, and sat atop of his plump chest.

The fat man opened his eyes in time for them to widen to their fullest, as the girl simply giggled before jamming the blade into his ribcage. She continued to pull and push the knife in and out of him, not showing the smallest hint of a frown as she carved a giant hole in him. She dug out the pistol that he used to threaten her mother with, looking at the accomplice who had just come back with a pail of rice.

A brief bang was heard, followed by blood splattering over the uncooked rice. The single shot from the pistol exhausted, she dropped it and lurched cataleptically out into the wilderness.

Not long after she walked into a bushel of bamboo trees, the little girl collapsed onto the cracked earth and faded into unconsciousness.

"_We have a survivor! A little girl!"_

"_Poor thing…she's skinny as hell…"_

"_She's bleeding! Someone get the doctor!"_

A doctor sat next to the fatigued child, reading off notes to the rescuers.

"I've never seen such a bad case." He shook his head, "Her injuries show that her virginity was taken just recently; on top of that, the bruising around her thighs will take time to heal. Poor thing hasn't had anything to eat for a while."

"Thank God…if we had come any later, I'd hate to think what would have happened."

"We'll talk to her once she's up and about."

Two hours later, the doctor watched the little girl awaken with a murmur. He came prepared with a lean steak, miso soup, and enough rice to feed three.

"Easy, little one." The doctor supported her back, "You've had a rough time. You're among friends now."

The two men that found her, clad in red samurai armor, bent down to have a talk with her. She looked at them quizzically with nearly no expression on her face.

"Young lady, can you speak?"

She remained silent, looking down at the food laid out before her.

"Go on ahead." The doctor said, "Everything here is for you."

Refusing to move another inch, her stomach growled loudly enough to be heard in the next room. The doctor laughed, taking the bowl and chopsticks in hand to feed her. She leaned in just enough to fit the puffy rice glob into her mouth.

"Ah, so you _are_ human after all."

Half an hour of hearty eating later, the two samurai introduced themselves.

"Milady, I am Yadate Shiroh."

"And I am Goroh Shinra."

Shiroh bowed "We are members of the Ieyasu personal guard."

"We found you lying out in the wilderness. Can you remember what happened?"

Words finally slid past her lips, "Mama's gone…"

"I'm sorry, we didn't know."

"And of your father?"

She shook her head.

"That's alright, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"May you at the least, tell us your name?"

She shook her head again. That time, they knew that something was wrong.

"Have you forgotten?"

The girl nodded, confirming their theory.

"The poor thing. She's been so traumatized that her memory is damaged."

Another armored figure, wearing much more decorative gear walked in. He inquired about the survivor that they found in the forest.

"How is she?"

"She's physically fine, but her mental condition is a wreck."

"How is that?"

"Getting raped nonstop for a week will do that to a little girl."

"We'll take her with us." The decorated captain proclaimed, "It isnt safe here.

From that point, the captain took her under his care with his caravan guarding the daimyo. She proved no bother as she watched their battles with the local bandits for over the course of two years.

During those two years…

"Tsukuyomi, come here."

"Yes, sir…!"

The little girl, now talking, arrived wearing a plain dress with a kodachi tied to the back of her waist. The captain's regiment had grown considerably over time, several new recruits finding themselves in his ranks. He called the newbies to attention in a line, standing in front of them with the young Tsukuyomi next to him.

"Gentlemen," the captain nodded "you are now within the ranks of the personal guard of Tokugawa Ieyasu."

"_Who's that child?_" whispered one recruit to another.

"_Maybe it's his daughter._"

"I am Capt. Yamato Suke," he pointed to Tsukuyomi "and she is Tsukuyomi, my second in command."

Almost immediately, the entire line of recruits broke out into laughter. Suke remained unfazed by their disrespect; sighing, he pointed to the fattest greenhorn in the bunch and gestured him to come over.

"Sir!" he came to a slow halt with his laughing "This little girl can't seriously be our officer!"

"Tsukuyomi, fall in."

She did as she was told, standing a few feet from the fat man. She bowed respectably and awaited the next order. Meanwhile, the recruit did a double take with what was going on.

"You want me to hit a child?"

"Go ahead, if you're so inclined." Suke looked at Tsukuyomi "You have permission to retaliate."

"Ugh," the recruit groaned "this is idiotic!"

"I do not blame you," Tsukuyomi spoke up "you are much to out of shape to strike a child."

"You little bitch!" the back of his right hand came near her face, blood streaming across the ground.

The recruit was on the ground, tucking his amputated hand under his sleeve. The now scared rest of the group reared back as Tsukuyomi had her kodachi up in the air, and a bloodstain on her face.

"That's a crying shame." Suke picked up his hand from off the ground, tossing it over his shoulder "Now you'll never wield a sword again, if ever."

Tsukuyomi asked "Did I do well, daddy?"

"Wonderfully." He addressed the recruits, "If you have a problem with her, then I've got a problem with you."

Willing to do whatever they said, the recruits pitched their tents quickly without complaint. A younger recruit, naïve in his ways, addressed their second in command for a minute of her time.

"Tsukiyomi-san," the boy asked "do you have a moment?"

"Yes?"

"You are very young for a soldier, a female one at that. Why have you joined?"

"Daddy said I had the knack."

"Also, why are you called Tsukuyomi?"

"My daddy says I'm as faceless as the moon, he said it was charming."

Outside, the entire company was called out to attention. Tsukuyomi stood next to Suke as he addressed everyone.

"We have just been ordered to move east. There have been reports of uprisings that need to be resolved; there are already reports of British emissaries who have been killed on sight. For our lord, we must show the British that we mean them no harm."

_**Present time**_

After breakfast, the pilgrimage made way for the outskirts of Kyoto. Setsuna remained silent as they had arrived just outside of the city limits, occupying herself by clinging to Soma's hand harder than he did her.

_That Tsukuyomi had ne-chan really shaken up. We got out of the city as quickly as possible. We didn't bother asking why, seeing as ne-chan had such a serious look on her face._

_Despite our efforts, it didn't help._

"Ojou-sama, good to see you again!"

_Sure enough, Tsukuyomi was waiting for us. She was accompanied by an entourage of soldiers at her disposal. She seemed dead serious in meeting Konoka ojou-sama again._

"Hey," Asuna said "you're that girl from yesterday!"

"Tsukuyomi, wasn't it?" Konoka spoke up.

"I'm glad you remember me!" she beamed, stepping forward from her troupe.

Setsuna was the first to respond, "What do you want?"

"I believe I promised ojou-sama that I would see her again, and I am not one to break promises."

"You're under the assumption that I care."

"How cruel of you to say."

"_Is she dangerous?_" Negi whispered.

"_If she can worry my sister, then, yes._"

"You aren't going anywhere near her, understand?"

"Are you her guardian?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Brat," Asuna threatened "let us through before I get your dress dirty."

"Oh! I remember you." Tsukuyomi said with an uncanny calmness "You were the lout who summoned the friends of the tengu."

"Good memory." Setsuna added her own insult.

"Being notorious, I don't suppose ojou-sama would be safe with you."

"You won't have her."

Asuna agreed "Yeah, so just piss off!"

"I see you are not easily swayed."

"Good to see you're not stupid!" Asuna demanded "Now let us through!"

"Maybe I'll have to prove to you that I am superior."

Tsukuyomi waved her right hand, sending guards their way to grab Konoka by the arms and escort her to their side. In response, Asuna gripped her sword, being stopped by Setsuna.

"What?"

"If we attack the royal guard, we'll be deemed criminals."

"You are correct." The Lolita drew out one of her kodachi, "Which is why I am sanctioning a duel between the two of us, ojou-sama will be the prize."

She turned to Konoka, who was behind her and between two guards.

"Are you injured, ojou-sama? Please be honest."

"My arms hurt a little bit…"

Almost immediately, Tsukuyomi threw a kodachi into the guard to the right of Konoka. The blade skewers him through the head, felling him where he stood.

"I told you that she was not to be harmed in any way. The next time, I will make you live to regret it."

"Y…yes, ma'am!"

"Ojou-sama, would you please bend down?"

Choosing to comply rather than had a blade somewhere in her, Konoka bent her knees down to her level. Without hesitation, the smaller girl planted a full on kiss on her lips.

_It was both blessing and a curse. Though she had given ne-chan motivation to protect Konoka-chan, she had also given her a rival for her affections._

Negi asked, "_She is also homosexual?_"

"_It would appear so._"

"Now, I would like to start. Or would you prefer to make the first move?"

"Allow me." Setsuna drew Yuunagi from it's sheathe and stepped forward. Asuna followed shortly, but Soma stopped her before she could follow.

"What're you doing?"

"She is a government official. If you fight…"

"Then I'll be a criminal, yeah, yeah, I know. Like I give a shi…urgh"

Asuna fell to the ground in a slump, snoring loudly. Soma looked at Negi, whose left hand was glowing.

"I'm sorry, Asuna-san."

The trees nearby swayed like an audience at an arena. There was a silence as Setsuna shot the sadistic girl a dirty look, tensing her hands more than usual.

On one of the willow trees that sat next to them, there was a falcon perched high above in the top branches. Watching the two of them from above, it took quizzical interest in them, leaping up to take flight and watches them from above. The flickering of its wings signaled the two warriors to charge straight at eachother.

With a kodachi in each hand, Tsukuyomi rolled to one side, evading a fatal blow from Setsuna aimed at her head. Setsuna shoves her blade into the ground and hopped over it before pulling it out again and going in for another attack. Tsukuyomi swayed her slash to one side with one blade, and went in for a stab with the other.

Setsuna deflected the incoming attack with one armguard by letting it grind along the outside before she punched her square in the face. She reeled backwards with her glasses cracked with a spider web impact on them; glass shards were imbedded near the top of her brow.

"Daddy gave me these glasses…"

"Stow your tears. Let us through before I break every bone in your body."

Tsukuyomi ran towards her again, letting Setsuna attack her first before stepping around her to have a good position to counter her from. Knowing that the angle she had was enough for a fatal blow, she jumped sideways to avoid a slash coming from both of her swords. As she landed, the front of her armor had noticeable scars in them, the deepest recession showing blood.

"!?"

"Ne-chan!"

"You fight well." Tsukuyomi praised, "But we're not even."

The Lolita leapt up, and slammed both kodachi into Yuunagi. Like a seesaw, she swung around down Setsuna's blade as a fulcrum to kick her in the forehead. Setsuna landed on her back, rolling twice before standing back up briefly and falling on her face.

"Do you give up?"

Setsuna got up, wiping the dirt from her cheeks, "It will take more than a petty blow to make me submit."

"If that's how you feel…"

Tsukuyomi closed the distance between them, circle strafing Setsuna, her adversary doing likewise. They eyed one another as they stepped in a circle, waiting for the other to give an opening.

_Things weren't going well. This was a large stalemate until…_

The Lolita sprinted forward at a low angle, ducking under one of Setsuna's slashes and cocked back her right hand.

"Setsuna-chan!"

Konoka ran from the guards on either side, getting between Setsuna and Tsukuyomi's fist. Setsuna's eyes widened as she saw her opponent punch the maiko in the throat.

"Se…chan…" Konoka collapsed onto the ground to reveal an enraged Setsuna behind her. She grabbed her by the arm that she had struck Konoka with and threw her into a tree, following up with an elbow slam into her ribs.

"How dare you…?" Setsuna looked down at her, "Safe with you, you say?"

Negi and Soma ran to Konoka, looking at the bruise on her throat. The girl coughed, spilling blood onto her kimono.

"Konoka-chan, don't talk!"

Setsuna looked down at the unconscious Tsukuyomi, walking off and picking up the sleeping Asuna. She eyed the guards with a death glare, scaring them to the point of leaving them alone.

_The match ended in a draw. Konoka-chan's intervention seemed to coax mercy from my sister; normally, she would have just simply ripped her in half. I have a feeling that Tsukuyomi-san will return for her._

As soon as they left, Tsukuyomi reawaked with her men asking for an order.

"Ma'am, we're ready to pursue. We'll—"

"Let them go."

"What?"

"Let them go, I will get her another time…"

In a forest not far from Kyoto, the boys and Setsuna sat around Konoka, whose breathing was erratic.

"Ojou-sama…I'm sorry! If it were not for my incompetence…"

"Ne-chan, you did your best."

"We can't go back to Kyoto and get a doctor." Negi stated "She must've put out an alert on us. My magic can ease the pain some, but we'll need a doctor elsewhere."

Knowing that they had to, Soma rested Asuna's left arm on his shoulder, letting Negi get the other one, and dragged her still sleeping body to a much more suitable location. Setsuna lagged behind as she continued to think about their battle.

"If only I…"

"Se…chan…"

"Ojou-sama, please, you shouldn't...!"

"Secchan…" she manages to form a sentence "don't leave me alone…"

_But I love you…don't leave me all alone!_ Her own words buzzed around in her head as she stroked Konoka's forehead.

"I like it…" Setsuna swallowed hard, "when you call me that."

"Secchan…"

Setsuna cupped the back of Konoka's head, to allow circulation in her throat. Almost immediately, her gaze turned to her eyes, being drawn to them like a bee to a flower.

Without conscious thoughts, her lips were upon Konoka's, brushing several times before she rested her head on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't dare leave you…"

_SUCCESS! This may have been the first solid step I've had! Now if I can only keep it this way…_

_Ne-chan personally carried Konoka-chan in her arms for the duration of the trip. We needed to find a doctor in the next village to avoid confrontation with Tsukuyomi. The next letter may come a bit later than usual, as I need to find another means to send it._

_Until I write again,_

* * *


	8. The Nurse

Disclaimer: Blarg, college.

So if you can't already tell, I'm buried in college work. I'm sorry if the quality of the story decides to take another dive.

* * *

_Dear Father,_

_It has been about two days since we were attacked by Tsukiyomi. In the event that we are wanted by the personal guard of Ieyasu, we are staying under the guard's notice. It has been difficult locating a doctor to treat Ojou-sama's throat._

_I fear that if we don't find one soon, her larynx may swell up to terrible proportions and eventually halt her breathing. There might be something in the next village nearby._

_Ne-chan was shaken up terribly by that encounter. She won't let go of her hand, go so far as having Negi-san, Asuna-san, and I wash the two of them. While I don't mind bathing with them, I'm more concerned about finding something to heal her throat._

"Ojou-sama hasn't said a word for hours."

Setsuna continued stroking Konoka's cheek "It's best that she doesn't.

The wagon they rode in was complimentary of the boy mage, being told that he shouldn't carry around too much money that will attract bandits. While Konoka's throat was still a mangled wreck, Negi had taken the liberty of giving her menthol medicine to easy the pain. Soma continued writing his letter on the shaky floor with his brush.

_As I write this letter, I can only think that we are being followed. Perhaps in the next village, we will find what we seek._

_Till' I write again,_

_Soma_

The priest folded his message neatly before handing it to the coach driver before they left. He handed him a small sum of money and sent him on his way for more patrons.

_**Chapter 8 – "The Nurse"**_

Coming upon a small clinic, Asuna led the group to settle while she hailed the local doctor.

"Hey, we got some sick here!" No response, "Hello?"

"Be right there!" a tiny voice from the back room announced.

Coming out from behind a curtain, a girl with golden colored eyes wearing a white gown bowed politely to them.

"Hello…"

_Izumi Ako, Age 13_

_Daughter of famed doctor Izumi Kafu who served in the civil uprising. Though she is gifted in the medical arts and athleticism, she is almost deathly afraid of blood. Some wonder why she chose to follow in her father's footsteps._

"You busy? We got someone who could use some help."

"No, please escort the patient to the table."

Doing the honors, Setsuna laid Konoka down onto a soft futon on the floor. Ako quickly did her job of assessing the situation with a brush and paper.

"What appears to be the problem?"

Asuna stated "She was punched really hard in the throat."

"We believe it to be internal bleeding." Negi emphasized "However, she hasn't gotten any better."

Konoka winced to one side and ended up coughing up blood onto Ako's foot. Almost right away, Ako screamed at the top of her lungs and fainted on the spot. Negi and Soma hurried to her side, feeling her forehead and looking into her dilated eyes.

_**One year ago**_

There was much blood splattered across a battlefield littered with broken bodies of men and women gripping onto farming tools. A nearby encampment had already had its wooden barricade badly splintered from repeated cannon fire and arrow strikes, its several tents had soldiers who were just about shredded open from near fatal slashes.

"Give me the clotting oil!" said a doctor, bearing a malnourished face and physique, the facial hair on his chin thick and bristly.

The doctor shouted as he held his hand out expecting the requested item. A younger Ako handed him a small phial of yellow liquid; her father applied it to an artery before using a sewing needle that was held over a candle to stitch the wound of a soldier biting down on a piece of bamboo for lack of an anesthetic.

"There," he sighed "that should do it."

"That was close!"

"Very good, Ako. I'm glad that you've been picking up despite our lack of manpower."

"I understand we're under a lot of pressure right now."

Kafu gave her a tender smile and patted her on the head, "I'm proud of you. One day, you'll become a fine doctor."

A large explosion rocked the very foundation they stood on, part of the tent collapsing to the ground. Ako gripped onto her father out of fear, hearing the whistling of live rounds pummeling the earth.

"Ako, take shelter."

"But…"

"Do as I say."

Without another word, Ako made way for the rear of the encampment. Kafu took up a pitchfork that was under the table he had been working on, running outside to get a better look at was going on.

The front of the camp was blown wide open, showering the ground with wood. Cavaliers broke through the gates, swinging sabers every which direction and killing everyone they came across in one fell swoop.

Kafu raised his arms and tossed his pitchfork to effectively knock him off his horse and onto the ground. Riflemen quickly entered the area, blowing apart anyone who so much as raised a hand at them. Ako ended up watching her father take up fallen cavalier's sword and jamming it into another soldier's stomach.

What she saw next terrified her; another horseman was quickly closing in on him. Fighting her father's words, she ran back screaming at him.

"Daddy, look out!"

Too late, as the rider had already swung his sword. Ako jumped in the way of his swing, receiving a massive gash into her backside. Her father had caught her on the way down, his eyes widening as he held his own daughter in his hands. Ako was semi-conscious, watching as her dad was quickly stabbed from the back with five partisans. Blood spilled onto her face and eyes, getting to the point where she ended up swallowing some of it.

The remaining riders left the encampment a burning mess of ash and wood. A musty stench of freshly spilled blood dominated the battlefield with a small hint of fiery lumber.

"Daddy…it hurts…it hurts daddy…!"

Several of the survivors located Ako among the bodies of the fallen. They take her and her father back to the shelter in the back and quickly went to work on the two of them. The young nurse was patched up immediately, waking up wondering where her father was.

"Daddy!?" she cried "Where's daddy?"

Shoving over soldier before looking to see her own father cut open like a piece of meat. Blood was all over the floor, several of his organs had been reduced to that of ground beef, and the field surgeon threw his crude scalpel against the wall in frustration.

Ako fell to her knees, and began to vomit uncontrollably…

_**Present time**_

"Ah!" Ako woke up in a fright, lying next to Konoka. She saw Negi tending to her forehead which was drenched with sweat.

Asuna remarked, "Kinda ironic that we ended up tending to the doctor."

"I'm not a doctor, I'm just a nurse."

"Well then, where's the doctor?"

"The doctor here died in the war. I'm filling in for him."

Several of the neighbors came rushing through the front door. Armed with shovels and tillers, they sighed as it was just another routine day for them.

"Ako just fainted again. Let's head home."

Setsuna stood up, dissatisfied about how ridiculous she thought the situation was. She found a nurse afraid of blood just as ludicrous as the last few days.

"What is all of this about?"

"I…haven't been well."

She folded her arms in skepticism, "In your line of work, blood shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at this!"

"Then we will take our business elsewhere."

"Wait!" Ako pleaded, "I'll have a look."

She asked Konoka to open her mouth, having a weak response and an insipid odor. Fanning away the smell of coagulated blood, she examined Konoka's throat to see that she had a very sore and cracked throat.

"How did this happen?"

"A soldier punched her pretty hard!" said Asuna.

"I see, leave it to me."

Soma asked "Ma'am, your name is Ako?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Izumi Ako."

"Izumi?" Setsuna began to show interest "As in Kafu Izumi?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Alright," Setsuna crossed her legs "I suppose ojou-sama is in capable hands."

As Ako gathered materials to begin work, Soma brought out another sheet of paper and began to write another letter.

_Dear Father,_

_Today we met a nurse named Izumi Ako, daughter of the famed Izumi Kafu. I remember him, the one who treated my lungs so many years ago; if not for him, I wouldn't be alive today. Ne-chan and I decided that we will stay at the inn across the street while Izumi-san tends to Konoka Ojou-sama._

After the pilgrimage went to bed, Negi woke up in the middle of the night and headed downstairs to go across the street. Taking a step past the innkeeper's room, he tripped on a bent plank and fell to the floor. Before he hit, he was caught by Soma who had followed him on the way down.

"Shh," Soma whispered "you'll wake everyone."

_It was past midnight, I wasn't sure what Springfield-san was planning but I was willing to go with him. We headed across the street again to the Izumi's clinic to check up on ojou-sama. She lay on the floor peacefully sleeping with the aid of what I had smelled as some kind of camphor medicine glazed along her throat. We didn't see Izumi-san around, so we thought it would be a good opportunity to look around her office. Snooping isnt in my nature, but Springfield-san was curious._

"Should we really be trespassing?"

"I'm certain Izumi-san wont mind."

"Hah…" a pained moan emanated from the next room, startling the two boys onto their bottoms. They wandered over and slowly pulled back the curtain to see a scantily clad Ako groaning in agony.

_Though I didn't believe it at first, I saw a massive scar on Izumi-san's back. Judging from the way it was formed, it was made using a dulled blade swung with an incredible force. To think that she was subject to something so terrible…_

"Izumi-san…"

"Sakurazaki-san;" Negi shook his head "as much as it pains me, we can't intervene with her problems. We should make our leave."

Negi turned around and hit his head against a shelf, shaking the various jars she kept on hand. Ako quickly turned to face them, making the two sprint the other direction and into the clutches of Asuna and Setsuna.

"Ne-chan!"

"Asuna-san!"

"What the hell are you two doing up?" Asuna hit Negi over the head.

Ako came out of her room, clutching her blanket to her chest "What's going on?"

"Our apologies, Izumi-san." Setsuna bowed politely, "We caught my little brother and our herbalist spying."

"But, ne-chan!"

"What is it?"

"Izumi-san has a…"

Ako sighed, "I suppose there isnt any use in hiding it." She turned around, to display the scar that scaled her backside.

"Oh my g—" Asuna said before Setsuna slammed her palm over her mouth.

"Izumi-san," the ronin stated "you need not be ashamed."

"You were in pain;" Negi said "if there is anything we can do…"

"The cures I have tried have little effect. Swelling in my back muscles cause terrible spasms every night since it healed."

"I'm an herbalist, I can help."

"Trust him," Setsuna agreed "the cures from overseas have really helped us."

"Okay…" Ako laid down on her front, resting her head on her folded arms.

Negi quickly got to work, asking Soma to gather several herbs from the shelves. Using a mix comprised of salicylic acid, menthol, and various analgesic liquids to form a sticky white balm. He helped rub it along her spine, taking immidiete effect as the substance was absorbed through the pores in her back.

_Springfield-san's ingenuity continued to amaze me. I studied herbs for years and I had not come across a combination that worked so quickly and efficiently! Izumi-san's throbbing scar relaxed almost immediately._

"That feels nice…"

Soma took a small amount and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger, "I never knew those could be mixed together!"

"Are you feeling better, Izumi-san?" Negi rubbed along her lower back.

"Yes, thank you."

Setsuna asked "I suppose that explains your fear of blood?"

"Please do not call me a fool for continuing my duty as a nurse."

"I once hated blood as well."

"What?"

"Blood has a unique smell that brings back your most painful memories. After my sensei had passed on before my eyes, I found that it brought my motivation for helping to end the uprising." Setsuna looked at the many nicks and healed cuts on her right hand, "You shouldn't be afraid of it, but rather, embrace it."

_Ne-chan was very familiar on the subject of blood. During our outings, I would scrub her hair for hours on end to try and get the scent of blood off of her. Though, it was unusual for ne-chan to talk about her past so openly._

"Embrace it?"

A sudden explosion rocked the foundation on which they stood. A villager holding a spear leaned around the corner and began to yell while being out of breath.

"Izumi-san, take shelter. We have bandits!"

"Kagurazaka," Setsuna hailed her "we've got work ahead of us."

On the floor, Konoka wheezed repeatedly in set seizures that spilled blood onto the floor. The rest of the group began to fear for the worst as the maiko cringed painfully.

Negi and Soma nearly leapt to her side, "Konoka-san!"

Grabbing medicine from off the shelf, Ako tilted Konoka's head back and began applying a mint balm to her neck "The damage to her throat is becoming malignant…"

Arrows began to pierce through the ceiling, narrowly missing the group as they landed in random places. Asuna took up her claymore and ran outside to go hunt archers.

"Springfield-san," Soma nodded "we have to stabilize ojou-sama. Any more trauma and her throat may close completely!"

"I'm not sure I can do this!" said Negi "I am a mage, not a doctor! Izumi-san, can you heal the wound in her throat?"

"I…I don't know."

Setsuna bent down on one knee, "I beseech you, save ojou-sama…"

_Ne-chan had cried in front of me for the first time in a while. It really surprised me how much she cared for ojou-sama._

Ako shook her head and inhaled, "I'll do it. But…"

"Regret can only make someone weaker." She took up Yuunagi, "I will hold off their attack. All I ask is that you do your job, as I will do mine."

Setsuna quickly walked out the doorway, shoving over a thief on the way out. With little to no distractions, Ako made an enclosure to begin operating while asking Soma and Negi for assistance.

_I've never seen the throat of a girl before… here we are, about to cut open ojou-sama to save her. I've seen many corpses before, but seeing her so vulnerable almost made me vomit. I stomached it and handed Springfield-san the anesthetic._

Outside, Setsuna and Asuna were fighting back a hoard of bandits with blades flying through the air. Smoke filled the air as the roofs of houses were lit ablaze with arrows dipped in kerosene.

As a thief brandished a sword, Setsuna grabbed the hand that was extended towards her and bent the elbow into reverse so the joint snapped in half like a dry noodle. She grabbed the blade he dropped and ran him through the neck with it, tossing him aside with little effort. Another jumped off the roof of a house, thrusting a spear directly at her head; he was received by grabbing the shaft and slamming him into the ground. His face was dented into by Setsuna's foot, followed by the spear he had tried to kill her with.

On Asuna's end, she demolishes a ballista with two swings of her claymore. In an act of ferocity, she picked up a chunk of the remains, throwing it at the fleeing assailants while laughing almost demonically. Turning around, she hacked the arm off of an axe wielding soldier, grabbing the severed limb and proceeding to literally beat him to death with his own arm.

"How long do we gotta keep this up?" asked Asuna, elbowing an opponent's skull with her metal elbow pad.

"As long as it takes;" Setsuna replied as she jammed a spear into another thief's stomach "shut up and keep fighting."

"That much I can do!"

Just outside the town's entrance, a large fat warrior clad in scaled armor and a nasty case of five o'clock shadow came in from behind a group of much smaller men. He scratches his bald skull before gripping his massive club.

"Such a small town;" he chuckled "oh well, take what you can get!"

Asuna slams a thief's head into a wall. She looks and waves to Setsuna to have a look at what appeared to be their leader.

"I'll take im'" she claimed him as a mark "you just protect Konoka!"

The leader stepped in, watching as Setsuna broke one of his follower's legs before denting his collar in. Raising his club, he swings and swipes at several of the villagers; the resulting blow sent them scattering like paper in the wind.

Going with another swing, he reared back as his weapon was intercepted by Asuna's claymore. The mercenary assumed an offensive stance, the blade perched on her right shoulder.

"Who're you, little girl?"

"Ain't any of your business." She shifted one foot back, "I'm not usually this nice, but pull your guys back or I'll gut you like a pig."

"You?" he chuckled "Get back to the kitchen, bitch!"

Asuna immediately became irritated, charging at him like a mad bull. She received the business end of his blunt iron club, being flown back several feet. She collected herself on one knee, looking at her cracked armguard.

"You fuckbag," she grimaced "you know how expensive that was!?"

She threw her sword on the ground, picking up a cow that was lazing around and grazing. Without any regard for its safety, she threw the cow at him, only to have it pounded into ground beef in midair. In the midst of the four stomachs and other beefy innards, Asuna landed on his head, repeatedly bashing his face in.

"You like that?"

Setsuna cut down another bootlicker, watching as Asuna beat the leader into submission. She continued to watch as Asuna toppled the massive figure and took her claymore to his mouth, stirring it around in circles while piercing the back of his throat.

"Kagurazaka," Setsuna snaps the neck of another "cut that out."

_The procedure passed the forty five minute mark. Along with the time, the body count continued to rise; though I didn't much care for the lives of bandits, I didn't want anything to ruin Izumi-san's concentration._

"Springfield-san," Ako asked "keep that tissue together; I need to apply the bonding salve to the larynx."

_Magic is a wonderful thing; Konoka-chan was able to breathe normally thanks to Springfield-san keeping air flowing through a synthetic airway created by enchantment. I helped Izumi-san repair the damage to her throat, wincing at the swelling purple bulge that was her larynx._

An arrow broke through the roof, grazing Negi across the right arm. He immediately lost any and all concentration when he gripped his arm in reaction. Konoka immediately began to wheeze painfully as air rapidly escaped her throat.

"Ojou-sama!"

Soma gripped onto Negi's wounded arm, letting Negi concentrate on keeping air flowing through her esophagus. He was short one arm as he fed air into her lungs.

_Nothing is ever easy; with Springfield-san wounded, we had a terrible time trying to keep her from asphyxiating._

"Izumi-san…" Negi's hand was shaking wildly, "please hurry!"

Konoka's throat began to hemorrhage, covering Ako's hands with her warm blood. She began to reel back as thoughts clouded her mind, the memory of her father came flooding back.

"Daddy…"

"_Blood has a unique smell that brings back your most painful memories."_

"_I'm proud of you. One day, you'll make a fine doctor."_

_You shouldn't be afraid of it, but rather, embrace it._

"_Embrace it…"_

"Izumi-san!" Soma shouted "Izumi-san!"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She gripped onto her bleeding mess of a throat and stuck a small bone needle into the swelled area, painting the incision with a clear glaze of some kind. "This will get rid of the swelling. This ginseng will let the blood flow normally and relax the muscles."

"Does this mean she will be fine?"

"Yes," she sighed in relief "let me just close this incision."

_The procedure went off without too much trouble. I'm not sure what Izumi-san was thinking at the time, but I'm glad she was able to overcome her phobia. Ne-chan and Kagurazaka-san came back in to check on things, blood still freshly spilled on their clothes. It was then that Ako-san decided to faint._

_**One and a half weeks later…**_

"Konoe-san," Ako said "your throat should be fine now. I'm sure it's safe for you to speak."

"Ah…thank you."

Setsuna and Soma exited from the inn's bathing room, the younger of the two sitting in his sister's lap on a bench just outside the spring. In came Ako from across the street and past the reception desk.

"She's ready."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," Ako guided the two of them, "come with me."

The Sakurazaki siblings walked in and were greeted by a now healed Konoka. She smiled at them, nodding in conformation that her throat had been healed all the way.

"Ojou-sama, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Sakurazaki-san," Ako bowed "I can't thank you nearly enough for rekindling my passion for medicine."

"I did no such thing. All I did was ask a favor of you and you did as you were trained to do."

"Think what you want, but I give you my thanks."

"I apologize," Setsuna got up "but we cannot stay here for much longer."

Ako nodded "I understand. Thank you again for helping out around the village."

Setsuna carried Konoka out, walking out the door. The village chief came out from the infirmary, watching Setsuna, Soma, and Konoka walk off to the hotel.

"I recognize her…!"

Ako wondered "Elder?"

"Sakurazaki Setsuna…"

"Wait, that was 'Makai no Setsuna'?"

"She is the only one who uses that sword!"

Ako only smiled, giggling to herself.

_We made our leave that night, bowing politely for the free treatment Izumi-san gave us. Ne-chan and ojou-sama were in good spirits; Kagurazaka-san, Springfield-san, and I decided to let them have their space. That puts an end to that incident, at least until something else comes along._

_Till' I write again,_

_Soma_

The priest handed his letter to the postman, letting him ride off into the distance to deliver it to their parents. Setsuna and Konoka were a few paces ahead of the others, keeping in close proximity of one another.

"Ojou-sama, how does your throat feel?"

"I'm okay, don't worry about it." Konoka puckered her lips momentarily to wet her lips, "Secchan…"

"Your throat…!"

"Can I call you Secchan?"

Setsuna cracked a small but valid smile, clasping Konoka's hand for comfort.

"I…I like it."

* * *

I apologize if that chapter was not to your liking. Ever since college started, things have been quite hectic; but know that I have no intention of stopping until the story is concluded. 

All I ask is that you tell me what you thought of the chapter, thank you for reading.


End file.
